How to Plot Revenge
by Juanita Snape
Summary: Hermione makes a bet with Albus, but loses and now becomes Snape's servant for a whole month, but Hermione has other ideas, and plans to annoy Snape. HGHP,HGBW,HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, all credit given to J.K.  
  
Hermione Granger, star student, everyones friend, was having the worst day of her life. Not only had she lost a bet to the her oldgeezer of a headmaster, Albus Dumbledor, she had lowered herself to follow through with the reprocussions of the bet. She, Hermione Granger, was bound by wizarding law, to follow Severus Snape around for a whole month, doing whatever he wanted her to do. She would have backed out on the bet, but she was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors do not back down, for anything. Not to mention that she was bound by magic, because of the bond on the bet.  
  
"That damn old man! Why did I bet it?! WHY! Who would ever think Ginny would end up with Draco, I certainly didn't! I think its a conpiracy! Maybe the oldgeezer got them to follow along. Harry I think thats it!" Hermione whined to her boyfriend.  
  
"Honey, my love, you lost, just accept it. A month will be over in...no time." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Are you crazy? A whole month with that greasy bastard! I can just imagine what he will have me doing, oh the horror! Maybe they will let me do the month after schools out, instead of doing it now. Theres only 2 months left of school...what do you think?" she said, leaning into Harry's arms.  
  
"Honey, I think you need to talk to Albus about that. I certainly don't see Albus having a problem with it...but honey, think about Snape. He's out to get you, and you know it," Harry said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Harry sat down on Hermione's bed and watched her pace the room, back and forth. Harry counted to 476 times Hermione went back and forth until he told her to stop.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I think I'll go find Snape," Hermione said, kissed Harry on the lips and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry just looked at the door and shook his head, "My love, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
Hermione walked into the Potions classroom and found Snape sitting behind his desk grading papers, i/Probably giving them all failing grades. Damn bastard. I cant believe I have to follow this greasy git around for a whole month!/i "Professor?"  
  
Snape looked up and smirked, "Well if it isn't Miss know-it-all. What do you want Granger?"  
  
"Well sir...I was wondering if well, you know about this bet and all," Hermione started.  
  
"Spit it out Granger!" Snape snapped.  
  
"I was wondering if we could wait until the summer to go through with the bet," Hermione quickly got out, before she backed down.  
  
Snape threw down his quill and looked at Hermione and smirked. i/So shes scared to go through with this bet. This could make my year interesting. Not to mention a lot easier for the next month. Miss Granger, my dear, you need to be taken care of. I'm tired of everyone fawning over you. You are nothing but a mudblood. SEVERUS! Where did that come from?! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself, AND answering. This could prove to be a very big problem. Did I just call her a mudblood? Yes, I suppose I did. Malfoy is really starting to get to me./i"No, Miss Granger, we will follow through with this bet. Now when would you like to start this 'bet'? Tonight, or tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning sir, thank you. Bye," Hermione said. She walked out of the room muttering to herself. "That damn bastard. How dare he! Ruining the last 2 months of my 7th year! Damn him!" She kept walking not realizing she was heading straight on towards a very arrogant blonde slytherin. She didn't realize until she smacked right into him. She looked up and started to say sorry,"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger, what a surprise seeing you down here. Visiting your buddy Snape, eh?" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"A bit touchy today arent we Hermione? You know, ever since we became friends, I still sense a bit of...fustration coming from you. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"NO! Draco, I have to follow that greasy bastard around for a month. A MONTH! Do you know what my life is going to be like? HELL! Damn old man, should have never bet!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Woah calm down Granger. Snape's not all the bad. I'm sure you will be fine...won't you?" Draco said, for once looking concerned.  
  
"The bastard hates me, for 3 reasons. 1. I'm a Gryffindor. 2. I'm a know-it- all. 3. I'm a 'mudblood'. You know he hates me, what am I going to do? My life is going to be hell!" Hermione said, slumping to the floor.  
  
Draco bent down next to her, and wrapped her in a hug. "Hermione, Snape doesn't hate you, at least I dont think he does. I'm his godson, so I don't think he hates you. He'd always stick up for you when I complained," Draco noticed her eyes getting watery, "oh honey! It's ok! Wait right here."  
  
Draco ran off to find Harry, or Ginny, hell even Snape to calm her down. He wasn't in luck. He couldn't find Harry or Ginny anywhere, which left one person. Snape. Snape wouldn't have been his first, considering he was the reason she was upset, but he was the last person he could think of. Draco ran off to the potions classroom and found Snape right where Hermione left him, grading papers.  
  
Snape looked up, ready to snap at whoever dared to disturb him but stopped when he saw it was Draco. "What can I do for you Draco?"  
  
"Its Hermione sir, shes a bit...distraught. I can't calm her down Severus, and she actually called herself a mudblood, this isn't here. I know I know! Don't give me that look! I tried to find Potter or even Gin, but I couldn't. And Merlin knows where Weasel is, so I came to the last person I could think of. You." Draco said, hopeing Snape would help.  
  
"Very well, where is she?" Snape said, really not looking foward to a crying girl.  
  
"Severus, shes actually right outside. How could you not hear her?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention. Let's go get this over with." Snape said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Snape found Hermione, right where Draco left her. Sitting on the ground crying and rocking herself, muttering something about a greasy git hating her./i Dear Merlin! Shes talking about me! Damn, I didn't know I had this much of an effect on the girl. /i"Miss Granger, please knock it off. You're being childish. Get up!"  
  
Hermione istantly stopped crying and looked up. When she saw who was there she jumped off the floor and looked at Draco. "You over-sized rodent! How could you! Could you have least gotten someone who liked me! Perphaps someone who I liked!" Hermione screamed at Draco.  
  
Draco was blown away, he had no idea she would have this kind of reaction. "Hermione! I'm sorry, I couldn't find Potter or Gin. I didn't know you'd react this way..."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy don't be sorry. Now Granger! Knock it off. This is not the end of the world! I do not hate you! Now get up, and go before I decide to take points away for your annoying racket!"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and walked away. She was extremely pissed off at Snape, and was just thinking of the ways to get him back. She would have to do whatever he wanted for the next month, starting tomorrow morning, but she still had one night to do as she pleased. It was a time to have a night out with the boys, and ONLY the boys. They had revenge to plot and Hermione would be the one doing it. i/How can Snape even consider making me do this? He will pay! The damn bastard wont know what hit him. Just wait till your time comes Snape! You won't be able to hide! /i  
  
--Review! Tell me if I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione quickly ran into the common room looking for Harry and Ron but couldn't find them anywhere. She found some of their books sitting on a table by the fireplace, so she knew they had been there, but she couldnt find them in the common room. She quickly ran up to their room, and found them both playing wizard's chess on Ron's bed.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Let's go, we're going out!" Hermione said throwing Harry's robe at him that had been laying on the floor by the door.  
  
" 'Mione? Where we going?" Ron asked, grabbing his robe and broom from under his bed.  
  
Hermione just watched in amusement and Harry looked for his broom. "You guys are such slobs. You can't even find your broom, and Merlin Ron! Under your bed?"  
  
"Oh shut it. I'm not perfect like you, Miss Granger!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Oh bite me, Weasel." Hermione sneered back.  
  
"Your sneer is almost just like Snapes!" Ron jokingly said, and couldnt resist smiling at Hermione in return.  
  
"Shut it!" Hermione said back.  
  
"You're just too fun to pick on 'Mione," Ron said, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Ron you just don't understand! Do you know what it's going to be like? It's going to be like living in hell!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Herm, honey, please calm down! It cant be all that bad, can it? You never know, you could become friends?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's go!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's cloak.  
  
Harry took this as a sign that Hermione was very excited to be doing something, so he climbed onto his broom, Ron doing the same, and Hermione climbed on infront of Harry. Hermione was still scared to be flying, but Harry has finally coaxed her to get on a broom as long as he or Ron were flying it. They tried to get Fred or George to fly with her, but Hermione wouldnt have it, she didnt trust them not to drop her.  
  
"Herm, where are we going?" Harry said as he flew out the window.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks, I need a drink." Hermione said, relaxing into Harrys arms.  
  
They arrived at The Three Broomsticks just as Fred and George were walking in. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked in.  
  
"Hello 'Mione! What brings you three here?" George said, giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"We're plotting revenge! Remember that bet with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Fred asked.  
  
"I lost," Hermione smirked, waiting for them to catch on to what it ment.  
  
Fred and George just looked at each other and then their faces turned very red with the realization that their little sister was with Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both screamed at the same time.  
  
"My reaction also boys, but thats besides the point! I have to be Snape's 'slave' for a month," Hermione said, sitting down at a table in the corner,"now, I must plan revenge. Whose gonna help me?"  
  
"Well 'Mione, we'd help, but wont you lose Gryffindor a lot of house points?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Dumbledore had arranged in the bet that Snape cant take house points away from me, or give me detention, since I will be with him for a whole month. So, of course I won't lose points!" Hermione stated, pulling out a pad of paper.  
  
"Alright, 'Mione. Me and Fred here, have plently of new material for you to use! Then you can tell us how it worked! Most of it is candy, and I'm sure you can some how get Snape to eat it, couldn't you?" George said, pulling out a bag of jelly beans.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Now, for classes. I need something to annoy him!" Hermione said excitedly, taking the bag of jelly beans and putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Well, call him nicknames whenever you need his attention. I'm sure that would annoy him, wouldn't it? I dont know, Herm. You need to do this on your own, but the nickname is a start. I'm sure you could probably annoy him even more than that, since you will be around him for a whole month, non-stop." Harry said.  
  
"This is true. Oh! I have the perfect idea!! But you'll just have to wait for classes on Monday. Let's go guys, it's getting late!" Hermione said, getting up and grabbing for Harry's hand.  
  
"Alright guys, I'll owl you about the things that Herm does," Harry said waving bye to Fred and George as Ron got up and followed Harry and Hermione out the door.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms, Hermione hopped on infront of Harry and they were off. When they touched down by the lake Hermione looked at Harry and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Thanks, love."  
  
"No problem, love. Can't you tell us?" Harry said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?" Ron begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
They started off for the tower in silence. Hermione holding Harry's hand and Ron walking besides Hermione.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione!"  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
"But 'Mione! We're your bestfriends!"  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
"Plea-"  
  
"Ron, leave her alone. I don't want to see her hex you." Harry said as the appeared at the Fat Lady's picture.  
  
"Snowangel," Hermione said and the picture opened, "goodnight guys." Hermione said, kissing Harry, gave Ron a hug, and walked up to her room.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked up to their beds wondering what Hermione had planned.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
smexy-lifeguard: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
goddess-of-doom: i'm glad you enjoyed it! thanks for the review  
  
shoshi: thanks so much! if you want to help me come with a summary?? i'm not sure what to put! thanks for the review! hope you enjoy this chap. too!  
  
mollybones: thanks so much for the review!! i tried to make them italic, but it didnt work, sorry!!  
  
anarane anwamane: thanks for the review! hope you like this chp too.  
  
JF lady knight: thanks for the review and im glad you enjoyed the first chp!! plz tell me how you lik this one also!  
  
les miserables forever: of course ill be writing more! lol thanks for the review and tell me what you think of this chp also!!  
  
anyone who would like to help me come up with some ideas to annoy Snape, and some things for Snape to make Hermione do, please email me at lilshorti243yahoo.com with your suggestions, or post them in a review!! thank you everyone for the reviews!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of these characters, only the plot!  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and made herself get out of bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt, knowing that it was the weekend, and she could wear what she wanted. She was grumpy, and her day had only begun. Today was Sunday, and would begin the next month as Snape's servant.  
  
"Damn old man! I swear he's out to get me, I really do." Hermione mubbled, making her way down to the common room.  
  
She smiled when she found Harry sitting on a chair next to the fire. She crept up behind and jumped on his lap, laughing when he jumped.  
  
"Herm, must you always scare me?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a quick kiss.  
  
Ron had just strolled into the common room and noticed them kiss. "Could you two possibly get a room?" Ron grumbbled.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron, I'm not in a good mood," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed!" Ron snapped back, "can we go now? I'm hungry!"  
  
Hermione and Harry got up, and all three of them made their way down to the Great Hall. As Hermione walked in she could feel Draco's eyes on her. She didn't know how she knew they were his eyes, but she just knew. She turned to look at him, and he smirked at her. She just gave him the finger and walked away.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco screamed, clutching his hands over his heart, acting as if she damaged his feelings by giving him the finger, "my feelings are hurt! How could you?"  
  
"Oh, blow off Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ouch, 'Mione. Bit fiesty this morning?" Draco said.  
  
"MALFOY WOULD YOU KINDLY LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whats got your knickers twisted?" Draco snapped back, trying to egg her on.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Yo, 'Mione, I'm only joking with you. Please put your wand down," Draco said hurriedly, before she could get a hex off.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, do put your wand down," a silky voice drawled behind her.  
  
"Oh, great," Hermione muttered before looking at Snape," Good Morning Professor Snape!" Hermione said, acting like she was happy to see him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is a good morning. Let's get this done with Miss Granger. Hold out your right hand," Snape said, pulling out his wand.  
  
Hermione did as she was told. Snape grabbed her hand with his right hand, and said some incantation, dropping her hand when it was done.  
  
"Miss Granger, you've been bound by a spell that will not allow you to go against anything that I wish you to do, physically."  
  
"Physically, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, to ensure that I do not tell you to say something to someone, or to stop talking to your dunderhead friends. Now, go eat. Meet me in my office after lunch," Snape drawled walking away.  
  
"Well, that went perfectly!" Hermione mubbled sarcastically.  
  
"Let's eat, 'Mione," Ron said, as her started walking towards Gryffindor's table.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand but she wasn't moving," Herm? You gonna eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Draco for a minute. I'll be right back," Hermione said, giving Harry a quick kiss and followed Draco to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco sat down and motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. "What can I do for you 'Mione?"  
  
"Well, where are your Head Boy rooms?"  
  
"Connected to the Slytherin common room, why?"  
  
"Can I use your room?"  
  
"Why can't you use your Head Girl room?"  
  
"I just want to be able to get into the Slytherin common room. Please Drakey?"  
  
"Dont. Call. Me. Drakey. Yes, you can use my rooms. Password is 'je t'aime'. OK?"  
  
"French? You speak French? Well, whatever, I love you too Drakey!"  
  
"Dont. Call. Me. Drakey. OK?"  
  
"Thank you, Drakey!" Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and running away before he could say something mean.  
  
Hermione ran over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Harry. "Well, that went well. His face is priceless when I call him Drakey!"  
  
"Herm, when will you learn? He will get you back for calling him Drakey, you know this love. Why do you provoke him?" Harry said, shoving another fork full of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"Because, I have nothing better to do than egg him on. After all, he does it to me doesn't he?" Hermione said, putting some eggs on her plate, along with sausage. "You know, I feel like bugging him even more!"  
  
" 'Mione, please don't!" Ron begged, knowing that it was a lost cause when he saw an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Drakey!" Hermione screamed over to Draco who was sitting and eating his food.  
  
When Draco heard that name, he dropped his fork and looked at Hermione and saw her smirk at him. "Oh, 'Mione dear! Did you get the cream you needed? Is it fixing that nasty 'ol rash of yours? Of course it is! You are sitting down today, aren't you?" Draco screamed right back.  
  
Hermione just looked stunned, and Draco thought he won, until her heard what she said next, "No, Drakey dear! I didn't need to wait, I just borrowed yours!"  
  
Draco just looked at her, while everyone just started laughing. He got up, and climbed over his table, to stand right in front of her. Hermione just stood up and look at him. "Yes, Drakey?"  
  
"Potter, if you want something left of your girlfriend when I get done, I suggest you move her out of my sight, NOW!" Draco sneered, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just smirked, knowing Draco wouldn't do anything to her,"Drakey dear, is that anyway to talk to your wife?"  
  
"LOOK YOU WENCH!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Hey, watch what you say, you over-sized rodent!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Hey, two can play this nickname game. Tinkerbell!" Draco sneered.  
  
"SCREW YOU!" Hermione screamed, walking off.  
  
"Anytime Tink! You know where to find me!" Draco screamed back.  
  
Harry just watched Hermione leave. He turned to Draco,"Tinkerbell?"  
  
"Yeah, when she was 7 she played in the play Peter Pan. She was Tinkerbell. Hates the name," Draco said, answering Harry's question.  
  
"Oh. I'm gonna go find her, talk to you later. Bye Malfoy," Harry said, walking away.  
  
"Bye Potter. Weasley." Draco said, as Ron followed Harry out.  
  
Hermione was furious and annoyed. She just needed some peace and quite, and she would probably never get it, knowing that Ron and Harry would be looking for her any moment. She let herself into her Head Girl rooms, and sat down on the couch that was sitting in front of the fire. -I give them 5 minutes before they walk in here- she said to herself.  
  
Sure enough 5 mintues later there was a knock on her door, " 'Mione! Open up!" Ron said, knocking on her door again.  
  
Hermione got up and let them in, sitting back down on the couch where she was sitting before.  
  
"So Tink-"  
  
"Harry, dont!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Herm." Harry muttered.  
  
"Please guys, I have to go see Snape soon, and I just want to sleep right now,OK? I will see you tonight at dinner, OK?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, OK Herm. We'll see you tonight," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss, and Ron and Harry left, leaving Hermione to think on her own.  
  
Hermione decided to spend the day in her room, having Dobby bring her some lunch in her room, she just wasn't up for some company. She thought about what Snape would make her do today for him, and then she got an evil smirk on her face, and picked up her Charms book. She decided on making her own Charm, one that couldn't be countered until she allowed it.  
  
She took the Diffindo spell, a spell to make something split, and a color altering charm. The charm would split the hair cells, and allow a different color to come out. She figured it would be amusing to use it on Snape. She would put the Charm on him that afternoon when she went to talk to him after lunch.  
  
She made the hand motions the only way to produce the charm, and thinking about what she wanted done. She had to make sure it was completely soundless, or else Snape would know something was up.  
  
When she was finished she looked up at the clock and stood up to go to the dungeons, "You're mine Snape, you're mine!"  
  
10 mintues later Hermions walked into the Potions room, and found Snape sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Hello Professor?" Hermione said, walking towards his desk.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. You will be making potions, I need to re- stock the potions in the Hospital wing. I need a batch of Headache potion, Contraceptive potion and some Dreamless sleep potion. Begin," and with a wave of his hand everything was set up on the desk infront of her.  
  
-That slimy bastard. Like he couldn't do this. Probably waited on purpose to make these bloody potions, I'll be here for hours! Or at least till dinner.- Hermione said to herself.  
  
It was 2 hours later, when Hermione finally got the Dreamless sleeping potion done, and had bottled up about 25 bottles of it, hoping it was enough. She used to her wand to clean up, and began the Headache potion, she was leaving the contraceptive potion for last.  
  
She looked up and noticed Snape was deeply engrossed in his work. -This is it! Hermione do it!- she told herself. With a wave of her hand, and thinking deeply about what she wanted done, the Charm was complete. -That will show you! Greasy bastard!-  
  
Another 3 hours later she was finally done the headache potion. She bottled about 25 bottles of them, and started adding more ingredients into the potion, to make the Contraceptive potion, which could be made with the headache potion. She has created it, and it lasted about 6 months. She had tested it out on someone, and after the 6 month time, the girl became pregnant.  
  
Snape noticed what she was doing and jumped up from his work and ran over to her, "Miss Granger, dare I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"Making a Contraceptive potion, sir," Hermione replied, bottling up the potion.  
  
"But you can not use a headache potion! Start over!" Snape snapped at her, giving her a good glare.  
  
Hermione glared back, and snapped,"Sir, its a more powerful potion. It lasts for about 6 months, exactly."  
  
"And how do you know this, Miss Granger," Snape glared.  
  
"Because I created it." Hermione said, glaring right back, and testing him.  
  
"You mean to tell me, YOU created THIS?" Snape said, looking at her in awe.  
  
"Yes, sir. I've even tested it. It lasted 6 months, and after the 6 month date exactly the girl got pregnant." Hermione said, looking away.  
  
"And tell me, Miss Granger, when was the 6 month time period over? How long have you been working on this?" Snape said, getting suspicious.  
  
"Er...I started working on it last October 14, and the...er...potion testing ended April 14, sir." Hermione said, getting nervous, she knew where this was going.  
  
"Is this, pregnant student, here at the school?" Snape said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes, sir." she answered, the cheeks blushing.  
  
"How does this potion work?" Snape said, after his suspicion was confirmed.  
  
"The potion blocks the sperm from getting close to an egg. The sperm gets killed instantly once the sperm come in contact with this potion in the blood stream." She answered him.  
  
"Miss Granger, does Mr. Potter know?" Snape said, smirking as her cheeks got pink.  
  
"How did you know, Professor?"  
  
"I just assumed. You wouldn't have someone other than yourself test out a potion. Am I right?" Snape said, and she nodded her head. "Have you told him, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No...no sir. How do you tell a 17 year old that hes about to be a daddy? Me and Harry, only wanted to have fun. Our relationship doesnt mean anything. We don't love each other, yes we care greatly about the other, but it was purely...," Hermione said, looking away and muttering.  
  
"Miss Granger? I didn't hear that." Snape said, smirking since he clearly knew what she was about to say.  
  
"Sexual, purely sexual!" She snapped.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Miss Granger. How far along are you?"  
  
"Why do you care?" She snapped.  
  
"I don't care about you, but I do care about that baby," He snapped back. (A/N I know, harsh. It will help in the long run, trust me!)  
  
"I'm only about 2 or 3 weeks. Not long, I'm due about January 20, next year."  
  
"Do you want to keep it?" Snape asked her, actually sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes...yes sir. How could you ask someone that? How could you let someone kill a baby?" Hermione said, sounding surprised.  
  
"I dont approve of aborting a baby, but I had to ask. Make sure that you were told your options," He said, picking up a bottle and handing it to her,"here take this."  
  
"What is it, sir?" Hermione said, taking the potin and looking at it.  
  
"It's a potion, it will help the baby. Now get the hell out of my room. And tell Potter!" He snapped at her.  
  
Hermione was blown back -How did he go from being concerned to being a complete bastard?!?- She said her goodbye and left for dinner.  
  
When she got to dinner, so walked over to Draco and sat down.  
  
"What is it, love?" Draco said, looking at her worried and saddened face.  
  
"Draco...I'm...I'm...oh merlin youre gonna hate me!" Hermione said, throwing herself into his chest.  
  
"Love, please tell me! You have to! Was Snape that bad?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm pregnant...Draco...I'm pregnant," she said, not looking up," and...Snape knows."  
  
Draco put his fingers under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at him, "Love, 'Mione, I would never ever hate you. Sure we've had our bad times, but I am here for you. OK?"  
  
She nodded and laid her head back on his chest.  
  
" 'Mione, does Harry know?" He asked her, and she started sobbing harder.  
  
"No, he doesn't. I'm going to tell him tonight. Will you be there with me? Please?" She asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, love. I will be there," he said, kissing her temple and made her eat something.  
  
When she saw Harry walk in with Ron, she ran over to him, and hugged him. She wasn't sure how he would react but she was hoping he would still be her friend. She would not hold him down to one person for the rest of his life. She would let him go, and let him live his life he wanted. She had lied to Snape, she did love him, but he never returned the love. She just took the time she was given with him, and lived with it, wishing it would be longer, but knowing it would never happen. Knowing he would never love her in return, the way she loved him.  
  
"Hey Herm, whats up?" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Nothing much, we need to talk tonight though. Meet me in the common room at 8, OK? I have things I need to do," she said.  
  
"Yeah, sure 'Mione. See ya," he said, giving her a quick kiss and walking away, to sit down.  
  
She looked up and saw Snape watching her intently. When he felt her eyes on him, he nodded his head and waved her up to him.  
  
No one took notice to it, since everyone knew what was going on. That Hermione had lost a bet with Dumbledore.  
  
When she walked up to him he looked at her with concern,"You can do it Miss Granger, never doubt yourself. You never have before. We need to copyright that potion, Miss Granger. Now go." He said and walked out of the side door of The Great Hall.  
  
She quickly followed him out, "Professor!" she yelled when she saw him walking down a hallway.  
  
"What is it now Miss Granger?" He snapped.  
  
"May I use your classroom tonight at 8? To tell him?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Very well. Good night." He said, leaving her once again.  
  
Harry met Hermione in the common room at 8 and hugged her. "What is it love?"  
  
"Not here Harry, some where more private. Let's go!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the potions room.  
  
"Hermione why are we here?" He asked her, before they entered. "Just trust me, OK?" She said.  
  
"Ok Herm." He said following her in.  
  
When they walked in Harry noticed Draco sitting there, and could see Snape's office door open, though he didn't see him in there.  
  
Hermione had walked over to Draco and looked nervously towards Snape's office door.  
  
Draco got up and hugged Hermione, whispering in her ear, "He's in there, making sure Potter doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
She nodded and looked at Harry,"Love, sit down, please."  
  
Harry sat down and looked at Hermione," What is it, love? Please just tell me!"  
  
"Alright. Harry...I'm pregnant."  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
A/N: i know how everyone hates cliff hangers...well anyway, ill have more next time! hopefully, this is my longest chapter yet!! enjoy, and let me know! btw thanks to all my reviewers, and those who told me some interesting things to use against Snape. Yes I know he seems to be OOC for this chapter, but I see Snape being a little more sensetive towards a pregnant woman. Yes Hermione is OOC too, but sometimes the innocent ones are the ones to watch out for! everything will work out for Hermione, trust me! ;-) 


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of these characters. Only the plot is mine!  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize for last chapter. I couldn't get the stupid 'huge' paragraph to go back the way it was. Maybe someone could help me? I've tried up-loading, and removing the chapter like 6 times now, and it hasn't work. I will still continue to try!  
  
Anything this is chapter 4, and my last update till august. Sorry guys, but I wont be home till august 1st. I'm going to Florida for two weeks. I will try and get something to you soon!  
  
On with the story!

"Alright, Harry...I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. This girl in-front of him was going to have his child. He couldn't deal with it. –I'm only 17! I can't have a kid! No, I can't!-  
  
"Hermione...abort it...I can't be a father, I can't! I'm 17! How could you be so dumb? You said YOUR potion would work! What happened, Hermione, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Harry said, as he started pacing.  
  
"I will not abort this child Harry! I will not!" Hermione said, defiantly.  
  
"Yes, you will!" He snapped.  
  
"No. I. Will. Not." She said, dangerously.  
  
"Yes. You. Will." He snapped back.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Let's go Hermione, NOW!" He said grabbing her arm roughly, and tried to drag her out the door.  
  
"Potter, let her go!" Draco snapped jumping off the desk he was sitting on.  
  
"Malfoy, get out of this! This is not your business. SHE is not your concern! Back off!" Harry snapped, dragging Hermione towards the door.  
  
"Potter. Let her go, NOW! She is my best-friend, you WILL let her go, and you will let her go now!" Draco said, walking closer to Harry.  
  
"You are NOT her best-friend, I am!"  
  
"Look Potter, look at yourself! You are about to drag her out this door, to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Why don't you just beat the shit out of her, at least make it worth while? Eh?" Draco said, giving Hermione a look that said 'trust me'.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, and back to Hermione, considering his words. –Harry Potter! I can't believe you considered beating this girl! She is having your child. She is supposed to be your best-friend! She is your girlfriend of 11 months!- He let Hermione go, and sat at a nearby desk.  
  
They all sat there in silence. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she broke the silence, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know the potion would stop working exactly after 6 months. I told you I was only testing it. Do you honestly think I intended to get pregnant at my age? Please Harry, say something!"  
  
"'Mione, I'm sorry. I truly am. I don't know what came over me. Do as you like, and don't abort the child. I couldn't bear to think of someone killing my child. I will support you, I will," Harry said, looking up at Hermione.  
  
"No, Harry. You don't love me Harry, and you know it. I will not have you supporting me for the rest of your life. Yes, I will need help when I first start off, but you are going to live your life. Find a wonderful wife, and have plenty of other 'little Potter's' running around." Hermione said, looking at Harry sadly.  
  
"Alright 'Mione, but we're still together though. I don't want to lose you now, please don't leave me." Harry said, pleadingly.  
  
"Alright, Harry. Please leave me alone with Draco. I'll be able to get to my Head Girl rooms, from a door in his room. Goodnight love." Hermione said, walking over and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Night, 'Mione." Harry said, kissing her back, and walking out.  
  
After Harry left Draco looked at Hermione. He knew she was torn apart. He just opened up his arms and Hermione fell into them, sobbing.  
  
"Why do you do this, love?" Draco asked, hugging Hermione to him.  
  
"Because I love him, Draco, you know that, and I can't let him go, not yet." Hermione said, in between sniffles.  
  
"But, Love, this is destroying you inside! How can you do this to yourself? Why must you stay with him? Find someone else, I know Mr. George Weasley has a liking to you," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"He...h-he does?" Hermione stuttered in shock.  
  
"Oh. Yeah! Didn't you know that?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. It's not everyday someone tells me they like me, you know! I'm not that likable to have a whole fan club!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Oh! My! This beautiful girl has no idea her effect on men!!" Draco said dramatically, causing Hermione to laugh.  
  


Snape in the other room was listening very hard to their conversation. He couldn't believe he even gave a damn about a student, let alone a know-it- all Gryffindor.  
  
He picked up his Firewhiskey and took a giant swig. "Oh. The wonder's of Alcohol!" He said to himself.  
  
He then began pacing. –You only care because she's pregnant Severus! You would do anything to save an innocent life, and if that means helping a Gryffindor, than so be it. Ugh! And I'm stuck with her for a whole damn month, she's going to make me life living hell!- And he then retreated back into his private rooms when he heard Draco and Hermione leave. –Thank god he didn't do anything!-  
  
Snape just didn't how right he was.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco made their way back to Draco's Head Boy room and were sitting on the couch in-front of the fireplace. He was absent-mindently rubbing her back in soothing circles. "You going to be ok, love?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just wait for Potions tomorrow morning. Snape won't know what hit him!" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! What have you done?"  
  
"Hee hee, you'll find out. Do you have a long, plain, black robe I can borrow?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Draco asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. You'll find out tomorrow. Can I use it?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. Let me get it, ok?" He said, getting up and walking into his room, and coming back out with a black robe, "here you go."  
  
"Thanks, love," she said, grabbing the robe from him, "did you really mean that I'm your best-friend?"  
  
"'Mione, you mean more to me than anyone. Well, except Gin, but don't let her know I told you that you mean a lot to me. You are the closest thing I have to a sister, and I would do anything for you!" Draco said, blushing.  
  
"Oh! Drakey!" Hermione said, jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He said, tickling her.  
  
"I'll make a compromise with you. You let me call you Drakey, and I'll let you call me whatever you want! OK?" She said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Deal! Tinkerbell!" He said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh! What have I gotten myself into??" She said, laughing, "Well I'm going to go to bed! Night love," Hermione said, giving Draco a quick kiss.  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a black tight button up shirt, and pulled on Draco's black robe that she borrowed from him. She charmed her hair completely straight, and put on a touch of red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
She walked down the stairs to the common room and found Harry and Ron waiting for him. Ron was the first to see her.  
  
"'Mione! What have you done?! What are you wearing?" Ron asked, looking stunned.  
  
"You'll find out. Let's go!" She said, kissing Harry quickly and walked out of the portrait hole, Harry's hand in hers.  
  
When they finally got to the Great Hall everyone turned around and stared at Hermione. She just smirked and continued over to the Slytherin table, where she was headed.  
  
"Hey, Drakey, thanks for letting me borrow this robe! Fits the outfit, don't you think?" She said smirking at him.  
  
"Sure does, Tink, sure does!" He said, giving her a smile and going back to eating.  
  
Harry and Ron were blown away that alls they could do was sit and stare at her while she started filling her plate up with food. "Aren't you two going to eat?" She said, smiling at their reaction.  
  
"Y-yea..." Ron stuttered, "What class do we have first?"  
  
"Double Potions," Hermione said, eating her food.  
  
About 15 minutes or so later Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way to the Potions classroom where Hermione would put her plan into action. She just smiled and sat down in between Harry and Ron.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione jumped up with a scolding look on her face and marched to the front of the room, Ron and Harry just staring at her action. "'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Watch that tongue, Mr. Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor, for breathing!" Hermione snapped, and everyone laughed, catching the resemblance between her and Snape.  
  
Hermione just stood there, pacing back and forth, snapping at anyone who dared talk. Snape then stomped into the room, noticing Hermione pacing in- front of his class room. "Miss Granger?" He questions.  
  
"Oh Sevvy-kins! You made it! Sir, I was just making sure those nasty Gryffindors were breathing correctly! But don't you worry Sevvy, I took ten points away already for Mr. Weasley's bad breathing habits." Hermions said innocently. By this time the whole class was trying to contain their laughs.  
  
"MISS GRANGER, WHAT IS THIS MEANING OF THIS?!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Oh, Sevvy! I was just trying to help you out. Keeping your class under control, all in a days work for someone's 'special' helper!" She said, indicating the 'special'.  
  
"Miss Granger, do sit down and shut up!" Snape snapped, walking away.  
  
"No problem, Sevvy!" She said, walking over to his desk and sat down, putting her feet up onto his desk, leaning his chair back and pulling a magazine out of his desk.  
  
Snape continued to ignore her. He didn't know what had gotten into her. –Must be a pregnant woman's hormones or something. I'll talk to Albus later.-  
  
Halfway through the lesson Hermione jumped up from the desk, "I've got it Sevvy!" she screamed.  
  
"Got what, Miss Granger?" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well this is a weird position, but I assume the girl would be on the kn- omph!" Hermione said, only to be stopped by Snape running up to her and covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes, Sev?" She asked, Ron and Harry laughing their asses off.  
  
"Sit down. Shut up. Comprende?" He snapped.  
  
"Lo siento mucho, Sev. Yo no, comprende." She said, everyone silently giggling.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor each for laughing!" Snape snapped, only causing more people to start laughing.  
  
Snape's hair had turned bright pink after he had taken the points from Gryffindor. He looked around and then he saw it, the bright pink color of his hair. He was furious and there was only one witch he could think of, as of now, who would so this, "MISS GRANGER!"  
  
Snape was too late though, Hermione was already running halfway to the door. "MISS GRANGER, STOP THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a minute but kept going, not even thinking that Snape could control her, if he spoke those special words that she knew would happen.  
  
"You WILL obey your master!" He snapped, and smirked when she turned around.  
  
She stopped and turned around, "Fuck!" She muttered and walked towards the front of the classroom.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Take this off, NOW!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Now, Sir, that is not physical. You can not make me do that," she said, looking at her watch, "look at the time! I've gotta run!" And with that, she left swiftly with Ron, Harry and Draco all following her.  
  
  
  
Once the three caught up to Hermione they congratulated her and walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Once she walked in everyone starting clapping, the Gryffindor's with standing ovation.  
  
Hermione than saw Albus, motioning her over, so she walked up to the table, swaying her hips and smiling sweetly. Albus couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"Miss Granger, my dear girl, what have you gotten yourself into?" Albus said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, he wants to make my life miserable, I shall return the favor!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, very well. How did you do that color changing spell?" Albus inquired.  
  
"I...created it. It's a splitting charm and a color changing charm. Splits the hair cells, and allows a different color to come out." She said, smiling.  
  
"My dear girl, what a clever witch you are! Am I correct to assume that with your current, situation, you will need the money that you get for copyrighting a charm, and a potion?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, sir. How did you know?" She asked softly.  
  
"Severus told me. Please, refrain from picking up large objects, and heavy weights," Albus said.  
  
"Anything, sir."  
  
"Now, do tell me how to counter this charm?" Albus asked.  
  
"He simply needs to return all the points he took away from Gryffindor, and his hair will go back to normal!" Hermione said, looking at the headmaster, who by now was laughing.  
  
"My dear girl, that is great!" Albus's eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well sir, I will talk to you later! Bye, Albus." She said.  
  
"Good evening, Hermione." He said, as she walked away.  
  
Snape than came out with a cloak and hood over his head, looking at Albus. "Did she tell you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me what charm she used?"  
  
"Yes. It seems that our potion creator has ALSO created a new hair coloring charm!" Albus said happily.  
  
"Damn, that girl is too smart for her own good. Well, what is it?" He said.  
  
"Return all the points you took from Gryffindor, and your hair will go back to its original color." Albus said, his eyes twinkling again.  
  
"How very Slytherin of a Gryffindor!" He sneered.  
  
"Exactly what I said so myself."  
  
"Bloody brat. 150 points to Gryffindor." He snapped, and his hair was back to normal, and he took his hood off.  
  
Hermione noticed this and smirked his way and turned backed to Ron and Harry, who were still asking questions about her charm.  
  
"How did he reverse it?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with pie.  
  
"He had to return all the points he took away from Gryffindor," Hermione answered slyly.  
  
"How bloody brilliant of you Herm! Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin after all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter! How dare you!" Hermione said throwing a handful of mashed potatoes at his face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Harry yelled, throwing corn at Hermione, who ducked and Draco got hit in the back of the head by the corn.  
  
Soon the whole Great Hall was in a master House War, with food. Snape had the Slytherin house huddled in the corner of room. It turned into a house war, and with the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, all teamed against one lonesome house, Slytherin.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
A/N: Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. I wont be back till august, so I will try to write while in Florida. Please enjoy, and I hope you laugh! Thanks for my reviewers!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, the awaited chapter is here, I hope everyone enjoys! I own none of the characters, just the plot.

XXXXXXX

After about another fifteen minutes of the food fight, Albus ended it. Snape was covered in food and he was furious. Albus smiled at him, and nodded. Snape walked over to see what the old man was up to this time.

"Albus, who started this childish behavior?" Snape asked, angry.

"I think our culprit is coming over right now, Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape looked over to see Hermione walking over with Harry, Ron and Draco. By the smirk on Hermione's face, Snape knew it was her. He couldn't help noticing the honey color of her eyes as they twinkled in happiness, or the welt that was starting to form under her left eye.

"Hello, Sevvy!" Hermione said and Snape scowled.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

Albus just sat by watching with that twinkle in his eye again. Hermione noticed this but didn't bring it up she didn't think anything of it. She just thought of it as the normal Headmaster. He just smiled at Hermione and turned to Snape, "Severus, I believe you have this under control?"

"Yes, Albus," Snape said as he was scowling at Hermione and nodding at the headmaster.

Albus nodded and walked away leaving Snape, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco standing together. They watched the headmaster walk, each with their own sneer. Once the headmaster was out of view, Snape took his anger out on them.

"Miss Granger," Snape snapped, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, Sevvy?" Hermione cooed.

"Miss Granger, would you PLEASE stop calling me that BLOODY name?" Snape sneered.

"No problem, Sev." Hermione answered.

Snape walked up to her and he was furious. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I've about had it with you!"

Harry and Draco stepped in front of Hermione and turned to Snape, "Uh, sir? Please calm down before you do something DEADLY." Draco said, stressing the word 'deadly'.

"Miss Granger, you clean this up with NO MAGIC! But, due to certain circumstances you may have some help," Snape said, stepping away from Hermione.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, knowing that Snape's anger was horrible and that he was barely holding it in, as it was. She didn't want to take her chances and have him do something dumb to harm her, or her child.

Snape started walking away and then suddenly turned back around. "Miss Granger, no heavy objects, nothing over ten pounds. Is that clear?" She nodded, and he turned back around and stormed out of the hall.

"'Mione? What circumstances?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

Draco, Harry and Hermione shared a look. "We'll tell you later, OK?" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

About fifteen minutes later there was a total of 12 people cleaning the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco were cleaning the Slytherin table off, throwing everything in one of the trashcans they conjured up at the ends of each table. The Patil sisters were cleaning the Ravenclaw table. Dean and Seamus were cleaning the Hufflepuff table. Lavender, with the help of Neville and Blaise Zabini, cleaned the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione and Harry were cleaning the head table, and the walls.

Ron and Harry were the ones doing most of the work, since Hermione couldn't pick up half of the objects on the table. Hermione would wipe the table down after everyone cleaned the bigger parts of the food off, and moved the plates and goblets to sit in a pile by a wall. Hermione then finished off by mopping the floor, while everyone else started talking and sitting on the now clean tables.

Draco was talking to Ginny when Hermione saw her opportunity. She ran over to Draco and before anyone could warn him, Hermione jumped on his back. Draco staggered a couple of steps but was able to keep them steady. Since Draco was on the quidditch team for six years, he was built and could hold her weight.

"Tink, honey, what the bloody hell were you thinking? What if I were to drop you? You don't want to harm the- aargh!" Draco said, when Hermione covered his mouth before he could say what she knew he would say.

"I'm sorry Drakey. I wasn't thinking about that," Hermione said, then looked at Ginny. "Hey, Gin! I haven't seen you lately. Where've you been?"

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny said. "I've just been busy with some school stuff, sorry." Ginny said this as a lie, she didn't want Hermione to know the truth. She had been avoiding her. She didn't like the fact that Hermione was Draco's best friend and was dating Harry. Her brother adored her and as Ron's sister she felt like everyone preferred Hermione over her.

Draco knew something was wrong, but he would talk to her later about it. "Tink, I think were done!"

Hermione looked around and noticed that they indeed were done. Everyone else seemed to have noticed them talking and walked over to where they were standing, Hermione still on Draco's back.

"'Mione," Ron said, "can you tell me now?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded. She knew they would have to tell him, but she wouldn't tell him in front of everyone. "Yes, Ron. But not here, let's go somewhere more private. Thanks everyone for helping me!" Hermione said, hopping off Draco's back and onto Harry's.

"Where to, Herm?" Harry asked, holding Hermione's legs under her knees, to keep her on his back.

"Same place as last time?" Hermione said, looking at Draco.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Draco said, giving Ginny a kiss and walking off.

Hermione hopped off Harry's back and gave everyone a hug and thanked them. "I'll see you guys later," she said, walking off with Harry and Ron.

They were walking down the hall when Ron needed to go get his wand that he left in the Great Hall. So Harry and Hermione said to meet them in the Potions classroom. As soon as Ron was gone Hermione jumped on Harry with her arms around his neck and started kissing him. As it got more heated she wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel him ready.

"Love," Harry whispered, "as much as I love you in this position, we need to go tell Ron something very important. Tonight, I promise." He then kissed her on the nose and she jumped down.

"Alright, Harry. Let's go." Hermione said walking towards the Potion's classroom.

As soon as Hermione walked in she noticed Draco sitting on one of the potion's tables. She then noticed Snape's office door open.

"Is he?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco, and then to the office door.

"Yes, same thing as last time. He said that Weasley's temper is worse than Potter's." Draco said.

Hermione couldn't do anything but agree with that. It was true, Ron's temper was worse than Harry's and Hermione couldn't deny it.

About five minutes later Ron walked in and was startled to see Draco sitting there still. –I didn't know he'd be staying.- Ron thought.

"Well, guys, what do you need to tell me?" Ron asked sitting on a table.

"Well Ron you know-"

"How me and Hermione-"

"Have been dating for almost a year now-"

"Right?" Harry finished.

"Yeah, so?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, Ron, we've been sleeping together since October-" Harry started.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Ron screamed.

"Ron! We're not done," Hermione said, looking down nervously. "I'm...I'm..." she said, but she couldn't finish say it, Ron was already furious.

"What Hermione?" Ron snapped.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears.

"No! No way! Oh Merlin! Hermione, damnit! I never thought you'd act so whorish!"

"Ron! I'm not a whore!" Hermione said, struggling not to cry.

"Yes, you are!" Ron screamed, not even caring she was crying now. "And, YOU!" Ron said, turning on Harry. "How could you do this? Get her pregnant? Why?"

"You think I wanted to? Ron, grow up!" Harry said.

By this time Hermione was crying her eyes out and Draco was comforting her. Snape, on the other hand, was pacing in his office waiting for Ron to do something stupid.

Snape heard Ron call Hermione a whore, and he knew that Ron would get out of control. –Damn Weasley temper! Why do I care about her? It's because she's pregnant, it has to be!- He was trying to convince himself. He had noticed that this year she had grown up, and he did grow fond of her, but every time he saw her, she was with Potter and he couldn't stand him.

"Ron! Watch your language! You're making her cry even more!" Harry screamed.

"Oh well!" Ron said, getting in Harry's face and pushed him, causing Harry to push him back. Ron was pushed back so hard that it made him knock over a chair.

When Snape heard the chair he put his drinking mug down and walked out to see Ron about to attack Harry. He noticed Draco taking care of Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley! I suggest you think about what happened today, and fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape said looking at Ron.

"Professor," Ron sneered, glaring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you leave, NOW, before you lose more points and gain a week of detention." Snape said and Ron stalked out of the room.

"Potter, I suggest you leave. Miss Granger will talk to you later, I need to speak to her," Snape said, glaring at Harry, daring him to not listen.

Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione and whispered "I'm sorry" to her and left.

"Draco, leave." Snape said.

"You going to be OK, Tink?" He waited for her to nod and when he saw the OK, he left.

Snape looked at Hermione, who by this time was sitting on a table hugging her knees to her chest. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a potion vial, and handed it to her.

"Miss Granger, this is helping your pregnancy and it helps calm you down. You shouldn't need it this much, but with your knucklehead friends you have a lot of stress right now. For the next week take a mouthful each morning, and you should be ok."

"Yes, Sevvy." Hermione mumbled.

"Merlin, Miss Granger! You're crying your eyes out and you're still calling me that bloody name!"

"Sorry, Se-sir," She said, correcting herself.

Snape was watching her closely. He knew that her fight with Ron was hitting her hard. He saw something move onto her face, it was a sense of blankness, she was trying to block everything out right now. He was too familiar with it and didn't like to see her like this, but he couldn't do anything. He was her horrible Potions Professor, and he thought she hated him. He felt something lurch in the pit of his stomach when he thought about this, and it was a sense of loss. Something he hadn't felt since school. –She's a girl, Severus! A Gryffindor! Get over yourself!- He told himself.

"Miss Granger, leave, NOW!" He snapped, and she left. Then Snape went back to drinking before his class of first years came.

When Hermione got to her Head Girl rooms, which was connected to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was pacing her room, waiting for her. When he saw her come in he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"You OK, love?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, where's Ron?" Hermione asked, snuggling into Harry's arms.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I got back, and no one has seen him."

"Probably flying," Hermione said, looking at the clock. "Harry, it's six, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, we can eat here or head down to the Great Hall, what would you like?"

"Let's go down the Great Hall, and then I have Astronomy at eight, OK?" Hermione asked.

"That's fine with me," Harry said, kissing her head, "what you planning to do to Snape?"

Hermione just smiled, "Nothing...much."

She walked out and she entered the Great Hall holding Harry's hand with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone was waiting to see what she planned to do.

Snape saw her walked in and he noticed the smirk on her face. –Guess shes over Weasley. Damnit! What the bloody hell is she going to do?!?-

Hermione calmly walked up to the headmaster and said, "Sir, I would like to master in potions." Harry's jaw just dropped.

"Very well, Miss Granger, Severus?" Albus said, looking at Snape. "Would you like to apprentice Miss Granger?"

Snape saw the twinkle in his eye and he cursed to himself. "No." Snape ground out and continued eating.

Albus turned to Hermione, "Well, Miss Granger, I assume you are determined?" Hermione nodded. "Very well, carry on." The twinkle was back.

"Yes, sir! Don't you worry, I'll get it!" Hermione said and Albus smiled.

"Oh, Miss Granger, your potion has been copy righted and you will receive 750,000 galleons for it and 25 every time a potion is sold. You will also receive 250,000 galleons for your charm. I assume you'll never be needing money." Albus said.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, sir! I'm glad it was so quick."

"It will be credited to your account once you graduate. Good night, Miss Granger." Albus said, filling up his plate.

"Thank you, good night Professor." Hermione said walking away. –Damn Snape for not accepting me!- Hermione thought. She then smiled and walked towards Snape and everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

-Oh shit!- Snape thought as Hermione walked towards him. –What is she doing to do?-

Hermione stopped in front of Snape. "Sevvy, I WILL get the apprentice ship. I'll harass you until you accept!"

"Miss Granger, nothing you do can make me accept you, you ARE irritating!" Snape spat.

"As you wish Sevvy!" Hermione said and she ran around the table and hugged him. "Professor Dumbledore said you needed a hug! I'm to let you know that you are loved!" She said, squeezing him harder and everyone started laughing.

"Miss Granger, get off me!" Snape said pushing her away.

Hermione just smiled. "You're special too, Sevvy!" She then walked away as Snape stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco, Harry plopping next to Hermione. Draco just sat there staring at her. All three than looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron glaring at them.

"Aren't you worried he'll tell someone, Tink?" Draco asked, eating his mashed potatoes.

"Nope, Ron won't say a work," Hermione said, piling a mound of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"How do you know, Tink?"

"He's too scared of me," Hermione said in between bites, "and scared Harry will kick his sorry ass."

"Herm, aren't you going to eat something else? Like corn or chicken?" Harry asked, looking at her plate full of mashed potatoes.

"No." Hermione said, eating another mouth full.

"'Mione, you'll get sick!" Harry said looked to Draco for help, who just shook his head.

"No, I won't."

"'Mione, eat something else!"

"No!"

"Hermione!"

"No!" Hermione screamed, slamming the plate in his face, and walked away.

"Damnit, I thought mood swings came later!" Harry said, looking at Draco, who was snickering.

"Depends on the girl, mate," Draco said, smiling.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron laughing. Harry wiped the potatoes off his face and stormed out of the hall, not noticing Ron following him.

"Harry!" Ron screamed once he found Harry walking in the hallway towards Gryffindor tower.

Harry turned around, "What is it, Ron?"

"I'm sorry, mate, about earlier."

"Alright, but you owe that apology to Hermione. You DID call her a whore!" Harry spat at him.

"I know. Care to help me find her?" Ron asked, catching up with Harry.

They headed to the Gryffindor common room and didn't find her, or her stuff. They then checked her head girl's room but didn't find her there either. They then headed outside where they found her standing by the lake.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hey, love. I'm just watching the sunset," she answered him, not turning around.

"Oh, and what are you thinking about?" Harry asked, knowing she was thinking about something important.

"Nothing, love, nothing," Hermione said. She didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking. It basically had to do with their relationship and how much she loved him, wishing he could just return that love. She knew it was a lost hope, but she could still dream.

Harry knew she was lying, but he let it go. He knew she would tell him in time. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. Her hands reached down and wrapped themselves around his hands, as her tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"Hate to ruin this party but I-" Ron started to say.

"Ron? What do you want? Come to insult me some more?" She spat.

"'Mione, I'm sorry! I'm dumb and I over reacted! You are like my sister, my family, of course I'm going to over react! I'm sorry, please accept my apology!" Ron said, pleadingly.

Hermione ran over and wrapped Ron in a hug, crying. "Oh, Ron, I love you!" She then cuddled into his embrace and Ron held her while she cried. She cried for the fallen love between her and Harry, knowing it would never be there, and she cried for the happiness with having Ron as her friend. Knowing someone loved her, needed her, and cared for her. She could never replace Ron, he was her best friend, her brother.

Ron whispered in her ear, "Think with your heart." Hermione's jaw dropped and she blushed, he knew how she felt.

Hermione than looked at the sun and noticed the sun had set, indicating it was either past eight, or near eight. "Oh, Merlin, I'm late for class! Harry! Ron! Time please!"

"Eight fifteen," Ron said.

"Oh, Merlin!" She cried and ran off towards the astronomy tower.

Ten minutes later she stopped outside the classroom door and tried to fix herself. If someone looked at her they could tell she practically ran the whole castle, just to get to class, even if she was twenty-five minutes late. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were twisted. She fixed herself up as best she could, and walked in.

Bill Weasley was standing at the front of the room with a map of constellations on it, and looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled at her appearance, knowing where she'd been, he had seen her with Ron and Harry. He didn't plan on taking points off, or giving her detention, he loved the girl, he just wanted to hear her excuse.

"Miss Granger, care to tell me where you were?" Bill said, smiling at Hermione, who knew she wasn't in trouble once she saw him smile.

"Well, Professor, you know those nasty Gryffindors'. They cornered me to ask me questions about that nasty kid Potter. Why am I harassed? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something, right?" Hermione said, smiling at Bill, everyone quietly snickering.

"Of course not, Miss Granger, I'll see you after class." Bill said, smirking at her.

Hermione sat down and pulled out her book and notebook. When she went to New York this summer with her parents, Harry, Ron and Draco, she moved from parchment to notebooks. She found them much more useable, and even started using ball point pens. Most of her professor's didn't care, except one. Snape. All's he did was, complain about getting notebook paper for her homework, and using it to take notes. He tried to take it up with the headmaster but he told him it was nonsense. Hermione just smiled when Albus told her what happened.

Halfway through the class, or fifteen minutes after Hermione showed up, Snape walked in.

"Professor Weasley, may I have a word with Miss Granger?" Snape asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, Professor Snape, Hermione?" Bill said, looking at Hermione, nodding her leave.

"My faithful hero! You have come to save me!" Hermione said, standing up with her hand over her heart.

"I would have asked you to let down you hair, but then I thought better. I'd rather climb the steps than touch that frizz ball!" Snape snapped back, not caring that the other students were laughing.

Hermione didn't answer but just walked over to Snape, quietly walking around him, clearly looking for something. Everyone was watching her, including Bill, waiting for her next move.

"Miss Granger, what on earth on you doing?" Snape snapped.

"I was looking for the white horse you rode in on, but I then discovered it was only a jackass," She answered, sweetly.

"Miss Granger, outside, NOW!" Snape snapped, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out into the hallway.

"Miss Granger, you are to come to the Potion's classroom tonight, you will be cleaning up a mess I have made by trying to create a new potion. I want you to come right after this class, do I make myself clear?" Snape said, looking at Hermione.

"Sir, Bill wanted to talk to me. May I come after I have talked to him?" Hermione said, looking at him in the eye.

"Very well, I shall see you tonight," Snape said, walking off.

Hermione walked back in and sat back down, everyone looking at her, silently congratulating her on truly pissing the potion's Professor off. After another forty-five minutes of class the bell finally rang and Hermione walked up to Bill's desk.

"Hermione, you are truly playing with fire, love." Bill said, giving Hermione a hug.

"I know, Bill, but it is so entertaining. What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione said, sitting on top of Bill's desk.

"I know where you were before you came, to class, I assume you and Ron made up?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Bill, we did. He is truly like my brother." Hermione said, looking out the window.

"What were you three fighting about? Or should I say four? I saw Draco involved in it too."

"Well, we told Ron something about me, and he flipped."

"What did you tell him?" Bill asked, hoping she'd tell him.

"Well," She said, looking around nervously, not sure weather she should tell him or not.

"Love, you can trust me!" Bill said.

"I'm pregnant, Bill." She said, looking down.

"Oh, love, what did Harry say? Are you two going to get married?" Bill asked, trying to show disappointment if they indeed did get married.

"No, Harry doesn't love me, and I'm not about to make his life miserable. I think I'm just going to dump him this weekend or something."

"Well, Hermione, if you do, let me know. I'll take you out this weekend if you'd like? Cheer you up a bit?" Bill asked, hopefully.

"Sure, Bill, thank you." Hermione said.

"What did Prince Charming want that he had to interrupt my class?"

"Oh, bloody hell, I have to get to the potions classroom, I need to clean up a mess the damn slob made."

"Alright, bye, Hermione," Bill said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and she left.

Hermione walked down the dungeons and found Snape no where in the classroom or his office, so she just started to clean the potions classroom and the mess he created that went from one side of the room to the other. After about two hours of scrubbing tables and cleaning cauldrons she was finally down. She got a good idea in mind and decided to leave Snape a little gift in his room.

She took out her wand and transfigured every chair into soft overstuffed arm chairs, and the tables into lovely oak tables, with Griffins carved into the corners. She than changed the chairs into a deep Red and charmed the table to be a deep golden color. She than changed his chair into a tall backed chair, and planted a lovely smiley face on the back of it. On the wall she put the words "Behind every Lion's paw there is a Snake quivering". She made sure that everyone could see these words.

The last thing she did was charmed the walls to be a soft brown with a deep red trim. The cabinets were charmed to be a dark wood and a Griffin with a snake in its mouth was planted on the edge of his desk. Hermione smirked, and completed the room with a spell that wouldn't recognize Snape's spells to try and rid the room of its new décor.

When Hermione was happy with herself she left to go to bed, it was midnight by now, and she was tired. She walked into her room fifteen minutes later and saw Harry in her bed. She crawled into the bed and Harry stirred, curling his arm around her waist, slowly kissing her neck. Hermione just smiled and went to sleep, waiting for the next potions class. She would avoid Snape for the next three days, and see how he kept up with his new classroom.

XXXXXXX

Please read and review! I would like to thank anyone who reviewed last time, and I'm sorry this took so long. I got back from vacation, had tons of work and then I had surgery so I've been slugging around for the last few days, doing nothing. Heh, anyway thanks all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for my beta, Kate, for helping with my mistakes! :) Next chapter, I hope, will be out soon. I have much free time now that I stopped work due to my eye surgery.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything you recognize, I only own anything you don't.

XXXXXXX

Hermione made sure to use the Marauder's Map for the last three days to stay clear of Snape. Whenever he came to her head girl's room she would leave and go to Draco's room, using the door that connected their rooms. She had spent her night there and was now coming back to her room to get changed.

She put on a short denim skirt that fell four inches above her knee and a tight pink t-shirt, with a white collar. She slipped on a pair of all white sneakers with a line of pink going around the sole of the shoe. She than charmed her hair straight and threw her school robe over her arm and left for the common room.

When she walked in and found Ron and Harry no where to be found, she walked up to the boys dormitories and found them both asleep in bed. She smiled as she watched them and decided to wake Harry first.

She walked over to his bed and climbed up on top him, straddling his waist. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on so she lightly kissed his chest and heard him moan. She smiled into his chest and then kissed his lips and she felt him smile into her lips and licked the bottom of her lip, causing her to open her mouth and he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and when she broke the kiss and sat up, he let his hands rest on her hips.

"Mmmhmmm, I could wake up like this every day," Harry murmured and Hermione just smiled and laughed.

"Hey, Hermione, can you wake me up like that too?" Ron asked from the bed next to them.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. She climbed off of and Harry and stalked over to Ron's bed. Harry was watching her with interest and Ron watched her apprehensively.

Hermione climbed on his bed and straddled his waist, pushing him back on the bed. She raised his shirt off his stomach and bent down like she was going to kiss him but then she brought her hands down and started to tickle him, causing him to squirm.

"Herm- Hermi- Hermione!" Ron stuttered.

She just looked up innocently, "Yes, Ron?"

Ron just smiled playfully and flipped her over onto her back, tickling her so much she was gasping for air. After a couple of minutes Ron let her go and she stood up, looking at both of them.

"I suggest you hurry up. We have double potions today and you will enjoy his new sense of style, I promise," Hermione said, smiling.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and laughed. They had heard the rumors about the dungeon but didn't bring it up to her, thinking maybe she had nothing to do with, obviously they now knew they thought wrong.

XXXXXXX

Twenty-five minutes later Hermione entered the Potion's classroom and smiled at her work. Hermione saw Draco sitting comfortably in one of the armchairs in the middle of the room. She came and plopped herself on his lap, swinging her legs over the side of the armchair and Draco draped his arm over legs and put the other arm around her waist.

Everyone just sat back and got comfortable, waiting for everything to fall out. They knew Hermione had something to do with all of this. No sooner had Hermione gotten comfortable, Snape stormed in.

"Granger, here, now!" Snape snarled, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Hermione smiled and lazily looked at Snape. "Now, Sevvy, dear, what did I tell you about that temper? I told you that I would get you your puppy, now calm down!"

Snape fumed. His face was turned red and the air around him started to prickle with power. The power reacted to Hermione's power and she started to glow blue. Draco, who was still holding her on his lap, reacted and started to glow and emerald green. Draco and Hermione both shared a worried look, knowing what was happening, and hoping beyond hope that Fred and George were no where near the school.

Snape regrouped his power and Hermione and Draco stopped glowing.

"Granger!"

"Yes, Sevvy, dear?" Hermione answered.

"Get. Up. Here. Now." He said through his teeth.

Hermione gracefully got off Draco's lap and walked over to Snape.

"Everything goes, every single thing!" he snapped.

"Now, Sevvy, de-"

"GRANGER!"

"Fine, grouchy bastard," Hermione muttered and with a flick of her wrist everything was back to normal.

"Granger, see me after class," Snape snarled as Hermione took her seat next to Draco.

Draco just smiled at her and laid his head on her thigh to comfort her. She reached under the table and squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile. She was having fun pissing off Snape, and Draco knew she was enjoying herself.

"Now all you brainless fools, you will attempting to make the Wolfsbane potion, which I highly doubt any of you can make. The instructions are on the board. Begin," Snape snarled as he slumped into his chair behind his desk, "50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Harry was bewildered.

Everyone grumbled and Snape just smirked, but the smirked washed right off his face when his hair turned pink, again. Everyone started chuckling, trying not to go into an all out guffaw, Harry and Ron exchanging a knowing smile with Hermione.

Snape just snarled, "50 points to Gryffindor," and his hair changed back to black.

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Draco said, smiling at her.

"Granger, my office, now; everyone else, get to work!"

Snape got up and swiftly walked into his office, Hermione followed against her will. Snape slumped into his chair and Hermione knew she was wearing him down. She gracefully sat in the chair across from the desk, and he silently cursed her.

"Granger, I am tired of you and your annoying presence. I will see to it that you get in trouble, mark my words! Now go clean my classroom, it's a bit dirty," Snape said, smirking at her slightly shocked face.

"But, sir, the Wolfs-" Hermione started.

"I don't care. Go clean! You can complete the first part of the potion tonight, but I highly doubt you can make it," Snape snapped and Hermione left his office.

She walked out into the classroom and grabbed a bucket that was sitting in the back of the classroom, already waiting with water in it and a sponge floating on the top. She groaned and reached in and grabbed the sponge. Everyone was giving her pity looks but didn't dare help her, in fear that they themselves would get in trouble also. When there was fifteen minutes left of class Hermione finally finished and groaned because her back hurt.

"Hey, Granger, you missed a spot!" Blaise said from behind Draco.

Hermione turned around and smirked at him. Blaise had become friends with her after he found out about her and Draco's friendship. Blaise had decided that he wanted to get to know her better and now was in a pretty good friendship with her. Hermione smiled at him again and threw the sponge at him, which hit him in the stomach.

"Thanks, Granger, I needed a second shower!" Blaise said.

"Oh, and you had a first?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Everyone started laughing and Blaise started stalking towards her while she continued to back up, backing right into a very solid object, or in her case, a very solid someone. Hermione looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. He wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up, taking her towards his office. He screamed a "Class dismissed" before slamming the door shut to a class of stunned 7th years.

Snape ungracefully dropped Hermione into an armchair that was sitting across from his desk and then plopped himself on the edge of his desk in front of her.

"Granger, take the charm off, now," he snarled.

"Sorry, Sev, but no," Hermione said, glaring at him.

Snape only glared at her. He then got up quickly and proceeded into his living quarters. Grabbing a chest of papers and levitating them back into his office. He lowered the chest in front of Hermione and sneered at her. "Order them, and I will find more for you to do until you take that bloody charm off of me."

Hermione glared and kneeled next to the chest. "Bloody bastard," she muttered. She looked through the papers and they were papers with various names on them, different years, and different houses.

"Sev, how do you want them ordered?" She asked him.

"By house, year, and in alphabetical order," he snarled, as he walked out of his office, slamming the door shut and locking her in.

Hermione glared at the door and then turned back to the chest of papers. She first separated them into houses, which only took her about an hour, considering she had first thru seventh years to do. She than took each house and separated them by years. Slytherin took her 45 minutes to order, Hufflepuff took 30 minutes, Ravenclaw another 30 minutes and Gryffindor took about another 45 minutes.

The three and a half hours rolled by pretty past, considering she was keeping herself busy. She called Dobby to bring her some lunch and continued with the alphabetizing. She purposely left Harry's, Ron's, Draco's and her own papers out and set them aside. About another two hours late she had the papers separated by year, house and in alphabetical order. She made four sections in his chest, placed a house in each section, and then made a fifth section labeled "Favorite Students". This is where she placed Harry's, Ron's, Draco's and her own papers.

Once she was finished she sighed and leaned back against his desk. She looked at the clock and noticed that five and half hours had passed. "Bloody bastard, five and a half hours, I hope he trips and breaks his arm." She walked to the door and knocked on it. 5 minutes later there was no answer, so she continued to bang on it until someone opened the door. The person she least expected opened the door.

"Draco!" Hermione said, looking into the face of her best friend, whom looked slightly miserable.

"Hey, Tink, I couldn't find you anywhere, so I checked here. What did he have you do?" Draco said as he pulled her into a hug for some reason, unknown to Hermione.

"Putting some papers in order according to year, house and in alphabetical order. Took a bloody five and a half hours," she said and she than noticed his sad look, "Drakey? What's wrong, love?"

"Hermione, Tink, I just found..." he started, but couldn't finish.

"Found what, Draco?" Hermione asked, getting worried.

"I found Ginny and Harry snogging in an empty classroom," he mumbled.

"WHAT?!?" She screamed. Her face turned angry and she quickly left the Potion's classroom, heading for the Great Hall where they would be for dinner.

When she walked in she saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other, slightly pale in the face, and receiving dirty looks from several people. Everyone shrunk when they saw a fuming Hermione storming down the aisle towards them.

"Harry James Potter, I think you have some explaining to do!" Hermione snapped at him as she stopped in front of Ginny and him.

"I...I...well Hermione, I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"You're sorry? Sorry? Is that all you've got to say?!" she snarled back at him.

Bill Weasley and Snape sat up at the Head Table watching the scene play out; neither wanted to interfere with a pregnant woman yelling at a man, which by common knowledge now was found snogging with the youngest Weasley, Ginny. They both sat in silence, along with the rest of the staff. They would interfere if things became severe.

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

By this time Draco had walked up and was standing next to Hermione. "Gin, don't even bother apologizing. Hermione doesn't deserve this from either of you," Draco snapped, trying to tug Hermione away from the table.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," Harry started but he quickly shut up when he saw the anger flash through Hermione's eyes.

"_Engorgio!_" Hermione screamed and Harry's head began to swell 5 times the size it normally should have been.

Draco grabbed her arm, trying to drag her away from the table but she was fighting him with all the strength she had. Draco turned to Blaise pleadingly. Blaise got the message and tried to help Draco pull Hermione away, which only seemed to make Hermione even angrier. She was so angry she started to glow a blue, which made Draco glow a green.

Snape saw this and he immediately ran down to Draco and Hermione, grabbing each of their arms, making himself turn red, soon the glowing started to move away and Hermione looked calm.

"Potter, we're over," Hermione snapped before she turned and stalked away.

Hermione followed Blaise and Draco over to the Slytherin table and sat in between them. The most she could do was pile food on her plate and stare at it. She was so miserable that she never noticed Ron sit across from her, or that Bill Weasley had joined his brother, until Ron said something.

"'Mione, you OK?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, oh gods, I'm so sorry-" Hermione started.

"What for, Hermione? You have nothing to be sorry about. Harry and Ginny have everything to be sorry about. Hermione think about it, you were just hurting yourself anyway. Date someone who likes you, and just doesn't want sex. Someone who will accept your child," Ron said, whispering the last part so only those five could hear what was being said.

"You know, Hermione, my offer is still open," Bill said, smiling.

Hermione just looked at him and smiled. "How about I come and talk to you tonight, Bill? I have some things I need to take care of in the Slytherin common room, you aren't going to say anything, are you Bill?"

"Course not, Hermione!" Bill said.

Hermione smiled. "Alright, I'll come see you around 8, OK?"

"Sounds good, Hermione, see you than," Bill said, smiling at her as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Everyone ate their dinner in silence and all three men were waiting for Hermione to break down crying. To everyone's surprise, not just the three lucky men keeping her company during dinner; couldn't believe that she hadn't cried yet. It was common knowledge that she loved Harry; he was just the only one who didn't want to believe the obvious.

When Hermione was done eating she waited for Ron, Draco and Blaise to finish eating and they all headed to Draco's Head Boy rooms. Once inside Hermione continued into the Slytherin common room, which could be reached through a door connected to Draco's room. Once inside the common room she transfigured that statue of Slytherin into a statue of Gryffindor (_A/N: when I say Slytherin and Gryffindor, I'm talking about the founders_) and the changed anything green into red, and anything silver into gold. When she was done she smiled at the three men, whose mouths were hanging open in shock, and walked back into Draco's room.

"Hermione Granger, I can not believe you just did that!" Ron said.

"Look Weasley, Snape is a royal pain in my arse, and he will know it by the end of this year!" Hermione said.

"Well, you actions are commendable, my dear," Blaise said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Tink, us three want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to we are always here to talk to, OK? I know what happened tonight is hard, but we want to be there for you. We want you to cry on our shoulders not cry by yourself, OK? Can you promise us you will come to us if you need someone to talk to?" Draco asked Hermione seriously.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will talk to you if I need to. Anyway, I must be going, I got to go talk to Bill. Night guys," Hermione said, giving everyone a quick kiss and she left the room heading to Bill's room, which was located in the Astronomy tower.

As Hermione was walking from the dungeons to the Astronomy tower, she had plenty of time to think. She couldn't believe Harry would cheat on her like that, not to mention that Ginny was involved too. She really couldn't blame either of them, but she was still hurt, Harry was, after all, her boyfriend. Ginny was her best-girl-friend and she couldn't believe that Ginny would do something like this to her, even after she soon that Hermione secretly loved Harry. Not to mention what she did to Draco was wrong, but there wasn't much left to say. She would get over it and live the rest of her life and not worry about what Harry did.

Hermione looked up and realized she was already at Bill's door. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hermione, you came!" Bill said, as he invited her inside.

"Well, did you think I wouldn't? I'm glad you think so much of me, Bill Weasley!" Hermione said, jokingly.

Bill steered Hermione towards the couch and sat down beside her. "Hermione, I was serious about my offer. I'll take you out tomorrow night to dinner, it is Saturday after all. What do you say?"

"Really, Bill? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, surprised that Bill was really asking her on a date.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm serious!"

"Even though I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Hermione, I don't care that you're pregnant, OK? Plus we could go out and feel like brother and sister, you know," Bill said as he smiled at her.

"I do feel like we're brother and sister, Bill, but we can give it a try, OK?" Hermione asked him.

"Sounds good, Hermione, tomorrow night at 8 than?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow night at 8, night Bill," Hermione said, giving Bill a kiss on the cheek and leaving to go back to Draco's room, where she would spend the night so she didn't have to return to her Head Girl rooms where she knew Harry would be waiting for her.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Hermione woke up in Draco's arms and she was quite peaceful, in fact she was warm and didn't want to move. She snuggled closer to Draco and fell back asleep and having another dream about a dark mysterious man pinning her up against a wall and snogging her senseless.

About two hours later Hermione was woken up by a moaning behind her and realized it was Draco. "Drakey? You OK back there?"

"Shut up, Hermione. You don't have a warm, sexy body snuggled up to the front of you!" Draco snapped and Hermione couldn't resist laughing a little.

"Aw, but I do have a warm, sexy body snuggled up to the back of me!" she snapped back, smiling as he moaned again. She couldn't resist moving back some more and he moaned again, which only caused her to wiggle a little bit and this time he groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to stop her from moving.

"Hermione, I swear that you are going to be the death of me! Now please stop! Stop moving! Damn, I need a cold shower now!" Draco said.

Hermione just laughed at Draco as he pulled himself out of bed, gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked into the bathroom where he preceded to get into the shower. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked threw the door that led to her Head Girl rooms and the smile slipped away when she noticed Harry waiting for her in her common room.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked once he saw Hermione walk in.

"I don't need to answer to you anymore Harry, what do you want?" Hermione snapped back and without waiting for an answer she walked into her bedroom and got some clothes for herself out.

She grabbed a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a nice form fitting red t-shirt. She then grabbed a pair of white Adidas sneakers and walked right back out of her bedroom, not paying attention to Harry at all.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said pleadingly, he didn't like being ignored.

"Harry, don't bother apologizing. You don't love me, what more is there to say? You never have loved me and there is not point acting like this relationship meant anything to you! Now, please leave me alone, I have a date to start getting ready for," Hermione snapped at him.

"A date, with whom-" Harry asked quickly.

"Go away, Harry. You have no right to ask me who and where I'm going! Go find, Ginny, Harry," Hermione said softly and walked threw the door back into Draco's room.

Hermione walked back into the same scene she was in, except that it was between Draco and Ginny. Hermione whimpered and left to go into Draco's bedroom. She didn't seem to notice the worried looks Draco and Ginny both shot her. She sighed and decided to get dressed. She pulled her pants on first, put her shoes on, and was then sliding the shirt over her head when Draco walked in.

"Gods, woman, Harry Potter is a bloody idiot," Draco said as he was staring at her.

"I'll be fat soon, Drakey, don't bother looking," Hermione snapped after she put her shirt on.

"Hermione, you will always be beautiful, don't ever let someone else tell you otherwise," Draco said softly, wrapping Hermione in a hug from behind, "I'm here for you, love, talk to me."

"Draco, I feel so alone," she said softly as she started to cry.

Draco nodded in understanding and continued to hold her as she cried. He sat there for awhile, just holding her, and they were quickly brought out from the world they were in when they heard someone, suspiciously sounding like Snape, yell "Granger!". They quickly shared a look and then looked at the clock, it was 7:30, Hermione had 30 minutes.

Draco pulled Hermione into the Slytherin common room where there was a gaping Snape. He kept looking around the room and his face paled. _No! My Slytherin common room, no its Gryffindor colors! Damn Granger, she's starting to royally piss me off!_ Snape noticed Hermione walk in with Draco and he quickly stalked over to her.

"Granger, fix it!" he snarled.

"Why, Sevvy, fix what?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"My common room, Granger, my common room!" He snapped back.

Hermione just smiled and changed everything back to normal. She smiled sweetly at Snape, who was still fuming, and left before he could say something else to her.

XXXXXXX

Bill picked Hermione up at her Head Girl rooms at 8 o'clock sharp and was a bit shocked to see Draco cuddling with her but they quickly explained that Draco was there for comfort and then Bill and Hermione were off to dinner.

They walked into a muggle Italian restaurant and were seated towards the back of the restaurant. They had a conversation about what Hermione was going to do after graduation and Bill thought she was crazy to even try and get an apprenticeship with Snape.

"'Mione, why potions?" Bill asked her as they were walking their way back towards their apparation point.

"Well, I enjoy it first of all, and second of all I can get my Potion Mistress title within the first four months. I've been studying for about a year now and I know a lot about potions. I find it interesting and also I created my own potion, as you know, and I think I have a good chance of creating more, you know what I'm trying to say?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand in his.

Bill smiled warmly. "Yeah, I understand you. I did the same thing with Astronomy. Although, I'm not as smart as you, but I did study a lot about it before I took the test to become a Master in Astronomy."

"Well, Snape won't accept me, that's partly why I've been harassing him lately," Hermione said.

Bill pulled Hermione into him and looked at her, "Hermione, would you give us a try? I mean a real try? I know you're upset about what's been going on with Harry, but I'm here for you, love, and if it makes you feel any better I'm even mad at Ginny too."

"Bill, I would like to give us a try, I really would-"

"I sense a 'but' coming," Bill said sadly, moving away from her.

"Well, yeah, Bill, but it's not what you're thinking! I need to know now that you don't care that I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I want to help you! Please at least give us a try?" Bill asked, moving towards her again.

Hermione nodded and Bill pulled her into him again. He apparated them to the front of the school and then he cupped the side of her face and she fluttered her eyes shut. He covered her lips with his and kissed her softly. He licked her lips silently asking for entrance, and she answered by opening her lips. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and she sighed. She was happy, content and couldn't think of a better place to be at that moment.

XXXXXXX

Snape was watching them silently and was muttering curses under his breath. _I can't believe this! He's 10 years older than her! He shouldn't be doing this, she's his student. It's wrong, completely wrong. Why do I care?_ He asked himself and the back of his mind answered him. _You're jealous Snape, you want her for yourself. _This answer only caused him to scowl. _I don't want her, I'm not jealous. She's an annoying Gryffindor who needs to go away._

_Yes you do, Snape, you want her. You appreciate her and her work._

_I do not! _He snapped back at himself.

_Admit it Snape._

_Get out of my damn head! I'm not crazy, I don't hear voices! _This only made Snape scowl more.

_I'm your conscious Snape, it's not a voice. You're supposed to hear me!_

_Well go away!_ Snape quickly stalked back to his chambers and then downed a bottle of firewhiskey, only causing him to become even more miserable. He muttered a water spell, causing the fire to go out, and went and plopped himself in bed. _Me? Like Hermione Granger? Never in a thousand years._ That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Hermione smiled softly at Bill when he pulled away. Bill smiled back and he intertwined their fingers and pulled her towards the castle. Hermione continued to follow him and when they reached her Head Girl rooms he stopped. He bent down gave her another kiss and smiled.

"Till tomorrow, my love," he said softly and walked away.

She smiled as she watched him walk away and then sighed. She didn't want to be alone that night. She walked into her room and saw Draco lying down asleep in her bed. She smiled and quickly got changed and snuggled into Draco's arms.

Draco woke up with her movements and smiled when he realized he was right, she didn't want to be alone that night. In truth he didn't want to be alone either. They only had each other now a days and he wanted to hold onto that friendship for as long as he could.

They both smiled, feeling peaceful in each others arms, and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: Alright I know I've taken forever updating, and I give each and every one of you permission to hurt me. I've been busy with college applications, homework for senior year; would you believe they load you down with homework? I've been babysitting for my mom lately and I've just had various things to do. I'm working on another one shot (HG/SS) and it just wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. I'm almost done it._

_So finally everyone got the breakup they have been waiting for. Everyone please read and review!! I go crazy without reviews; it makes me know if people enjoy reading my story!_

_I've decided to turn this story into a trilogy and this is only part one. Part one will take place from now till graduation. Part two will take place from then till the birth of her baby (which I need names guys, I want to name the baby either Kendra or Samuel, I need opinions!) and Part three will take place after the birth of her baby till the end. I can't really explain or it tells you what happens. I'll just say that Hermione defiantly has a lot to go through._

_I'm gradually getting towards a HG/SS story. Thank you for anyone who did review last time!_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything you recognize and I own everything you don't.

XXXXXXX

Hermione sat at her window thinking. It had been a week since her and Harry broke up and she was starting to get over the break up; she could deal with it a little bit more than she could before. She cried for hours at night, mostly using Draco's shoulder to cry on, and acted like she was ok during the day. Draco was the one who really knew what was going on behind Hermione's smiling face.

Hermione mastered the skill of acting so well that Bill even believed that she was OK. Snape, who had been nice to her the weekend after her and Harry broke up, started loading her up with more cleaning and grading to do. Technically Hermione really didn't need to be Snape's 'helper' anymore but Snape, being Snape, said that she lost and it was just 'too damn' bad. She didn't really mind though, the work kept her mind busy and she was grateful for that.

Draco walked into the common room that was in between the two bedrooms and he saw Hermione sitting on the window seat looking out the window in deep thought. He sighed and really couldn't think of anything to say to her. She was taking this hard, extremely hard and he couldn't make her see that it was for the best.

"Hermione," Draco said. He was standing a few feet behind her and didn't really want to bother her but he didn't want to just leave her there either.

"Draco, what's up?" Hermione asked as she turned around to look at him.

Her eyes well swollen and red and Draco's heart broke. He could never bear to see Hermione this sad and it hurt that he couldn't do anything. It was time to call in Fred and George.

"You OK? You're just staring out the window, what are you thinking about?" Draco asked kindly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing," Hermione said, not convincing Draco, "alright, so I'm thinking about Harry for the millionth time. I want to get over it, I want to act like it never happened, but I can't. I'm pregnant with _his_ child. Today is five weeks and I feel lonely. Am I really worth loving, Draco?"

"Hermione, of course you're worth loving. I love you," Draco said as he kissed her gently, "you know this. Harry doesn't seem to let your break up effect him, so don't let it effect you. Please, love, be yourself again."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into his arms. They stood there, him behind her, holding her in his arms, and looked out the window. Hermione jumped up when she saw a few owls carrying a big box and headed for their window. Hermione was extremely excited.

"Hermione, what in the world did you order?" Draco asked, startled as she let the owls in.

Hermione just smiled and bent down to open her box. Out walked a small puppy, an Akita to be exact. (_A/N: Me and my family had an Akita, they are aggressive but very loyal dogs. I felt like Hermione needed someone loyal besides Draco. It was going to be a golden Lab Retriever._) The fur was pure white with patches of brown on her back. The puppy jumped into Hermione's lap and started licking her face. The puppy was already about three months old and she would start getting big, fast.

Draco looked in horror and started to back up. "Hermione, what IS that thing?"

"It's a dog, Drakey. Her name is Sphinx, isn't she cute?" Hermione asked, scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Tink, I love you and all, but why the bloody hell did you get a puppy?" Draco asked as he gently pet Sphinx behind the ears.

"She's cute and adorable, Drake! Come on, don't you just love her already? I bet Snape will get a kick out of her," Hermione said slyly.

"Tink, what are you going to do to Snape?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione just smiled and got up, heading for the door she turned around called for Sphinx to follow her and retreated out of the Head common room. She conjured up a ball for Sphinx to play with and threw it down the hall and laughed at she watched Sphinx scramble to the ball and pounced on the ball once she got close enough to it. Hermione continued to laugh until she saw a wiry hand reach down and pick up the ball. She continued up the body and looked right into the face of none other than Severus Snape.

"A dog, Granger?" he snarled. _Aw, but the dog's so cute._ Snape had a soft spot for dogs, excluding Sirius.

"Yes, isn't she adorable? You know, Sevvy, I'll let you play with her," Hermione said brightly.

"Granger, I don't want to play with your bloody dog. Get the mutt out of my face!" he snapped back.

Sphinx ran to Hermione and curled herself around Hermione's legs. "Sev, you scared her!" Hermione scolded him, giving him a disapproving look.

"Granger, I don't care. What kind of dog is that?" Snape snapped back.

"An Akita, it's a Japanese fighting dog. Not to mention it's the only type of dog immune to all curses and hex's, including unforgiveable's; partly due to the fact that as the owner you take an oath with these dogs. They will protect their owner and in exchange the owner will take the curse or hex onto themselves. The curse or hex wouldn't be as extreme as it normally would have been but the owner does get the curse," Hermione answered him.

"Bloody hell, Granger, is there anything you don't know?" Snape snarled at her, smirking at her shocked face.

"Yeah, Sev, there is," she snapped back.

"What is that, Granger?" Snape snarled, getting into her face.

"What a were-wolf looks like playing with his chew toy," Hermione snapped back, smirking as Snape's face paled.

"Mudblood," he snarled and stalked away.

Hermione's face paled. She had never been called a Mudblood by a teacher and she couldn't believe Snape would even say that to her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, but it hurt her pretty bad; she came to respect him lately and she was only trying to get him to appreciate her. She didn't mean to say something about a were-wolf's chew toys, but he pissed her off. She was striving for him to accept her, and it just wasn't happening.

XXXXXXX

Snape stalked down the hallway furious. He had already taken off 100 house points from Hufflepuff, any house but Gryffindor; he wasn't shooting for pink hair today. _The nerve of her, I can't believe she even said that to me. I'll be rid of her soon and I can't wait. **You don't want her gone Snape.** Shut up! **Take her as your potion apprentice. **I said, shut up! **You know I'm right Snape. **Bloody hell, I know you are. Now, go away and shut up!_

Snape couldn't get over the conclusion he just made. He wanted Granger to stay. He actually wanted to teach her about potions, he wanted her to become a potion mistress. He wanted to kiss her too. _What?! I don't want to kiss her, right? _He asked himself.

He finally had to admit it, he was attracted to her. She was a beautiful young witch and he enjoyed the pranks she pulled. Even if they were embarrassing him, she was a very Gryffindor Slytherin. Even if he wanted her as an apprentice she wouldn't accept now, not after he called her a Mudblood. He sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed his quill.

_Miss Granger_

_I would like to apologize on my outburst today in the hallway. Don't even think of showing this letter to someone because they will not see what I'm writing. You might want someone to read it also, since that message you will need to know._

_Professor Snape_

Snape smirked, performed a spell over the letter and called for his owl to take the letter to Hermione.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting outside with Sphinx. She was throwing the ball and watched as Sphinx ran after the ball, bringing it back after she got the ball. Hermione was sitting there laughing when she noticed a black owl swoop down and land on her shoulder. She took the letter the owl had tied to his leg and the owl then took off.

She opened the letter and smiled as she read it. It wasn't like Snape to apologize but she still had to smile, it was nice of him. She was still smiling when she noticed Draco, who had come and sat next to her on the grass.

"What's that, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Read it," Hermione said, handing Draco the letter.

"Miss Granger, Detention 8 o'clock; the were-wolf comment was not needed. Professor Snape. Damn, Tink, what did you say?" Draco asked as he noticed Hermione smile.

"I was explaining to him what breed Sphinx was and that she was immune to all curses and hex's and he asked me if there was 'a bloody thing I didn't know' so I said yes. He asked what and I told him that I didn't know what a were-wolf playing with his chew toy looked like. He didn't seem too happy after that," Hermione said with a smile.

"'Mione, are you out to get cursed?" Draco asked, also smiling. "Well, I came to tell you that Bill wants you, he said to come to his classroom."

"Alright, thanks Drakey, bye," Hermione said giving Draco a quick kiss and jogging towards the school, Sphinx was running right beside her.

XXXXXXX

Hermione walked up to Bill's classroom faster than she thought. Sphinx was still walking with her and was now busy pouncing on any shadow that crossed their path. Hermione giggled when Sphinx pounced on her own shadow and couldn't quiet catch it, considering her shadow moved every time she did. Hermione was still laughing when Bill's door opened to reveal Bill.

Bill smiled at the scene in front of him. The most beautiful girl was standing in front of him and the cutest little dog was chasing its own shadow. "Bloody hell, Hermione, is that an Akita?" Bill asked.

"Sure is, Bill," Hermione said proudly, "meet Sphinx."

"Sphinx, I like the name. Did she come with the name or did you name her?" Bill asked curiously.

"She came with the name, why?" Hermione asked.

"Come inside and we'll talk some more," Bill said as he moved to the side to allow Hermione to walk in. Hermione sat on top of Bill's desk, Sphinx curled up in a ball at her feet, and he just smiled at her.

"Are you going to tell me why her name concerns you?" Hermione asked gently.

"Of course, love," he said, giving her a kiss quickly, "Sphinx is a structure in ancient Egypt. The Sphinx of Giza is a statue of a lion body and the head of a king. It is said to be the guardian of Egypt and has gone through many encounters with various people. The sphinx is said to have been the spirits of all the pharaohs of Egypt and come together to protect Egypt and its land. The spirit of the Sphinx is sent to certain people for certain reasons. The Sphinx usually goes by name of 'Sphinx' and usually appears in animal form. I believe your dog, Sphinx, is the spirits of The Sphinx of Giza.

"I don't know why they would be sent to you, they usually only protect those in the direct blood line of a pharaoh. Either you are in direct connection to a pharaoh or you're an exception. They are sent to protect their 'owner' for some reason unknown to the 'owner'. Each pharaoh will live in your dog and one will finally decide to be your guardian. At that time, and that time only, the pharaoh will come to you in your dreams and let you know that they are there.

"If you have a 'guardian' it is a sign of honor. You are the one honored to have this 'guardian' to watch over you. The 'guardian' usually has some kind of power to offer the 'owner'. The Sphinx is known for wisdom and strength," Bill finished as he looked at her.

She only stared at him in wonder. Sphinx had gotten up and was sitting at Hermione's feet. Hermione bent down and picked her up and placed her on the desk where she nuzzled her head into Hermione's lap and went to sleep. Hermione just scratched Sphinx behind the ears and turned her attention back to Bill.

"So, I have a guardian? Why would I need one?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, it seems that yes, you do have a guardian. I don't know why you would need one but than again things happen that we don't know why they happen. Time only can tell us," Bill said as he moved closer to Hermione to stand in between her legs.

Hermione only smiled at him as he brought his lips down to cover hers. He used one hand to cup the side of her face and his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against him. He licked her bottom lip, being rewarded with a moan, and her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in.

Hermione slid her hands up his chest and rested her arms around his neck. Her hands became tangled in his hair as he started to kiss down her neck. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him, squashing their bodies together, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a moan out of him.

Bill picked up his wand and muttered a spell. The door was slammed shut and quickly locked, along with a silencing spell on the room. He put his wand back on his desk and slid his hand under her shirt. When he heard her moan again he took the bottom of the shirt and slid it up and over her head. His shirt was soon taken off by Hermione and she started to kiss chest, smiling as he started to moan.

He wrapped his arms around the back of her and unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms. His eyes got a glassy look as he looked at her chest. He bent down again and gently pulled her nipple into his mouth, using it to tease her body. She moaned again and pulled him even closer to her. He responded by gently lifting her up and pulled her skirt off.

Soon they were both cloth-less and Bill was sucking and nipping at her neck. "Hermione?" he asked her. She knew the meaning and she nodded her head yes. He smiled into her neck and quickly entered her. She gasped out loud and her breathing changed. They soon found a steady rhythm and were consumed by passion.

They were panting when they were finished and Hermione just smiled at Bill. "You wanted to see me?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled shyly, "Well, did I need a reason to want to see my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend?"

"Course not, Billy," she smirked as he scowled at the name, he hated Billy, "but it's close to 6 and I'm hungry. Care to escort this exhausted lady to dinner?"

"Of course, sexy," Bill said, using a nickname he picked up from an American friend, "but, as much as I love seeing you with nothing on, I don't think I'd approve of everyone else seeing it also."

Hermione just smiled and got dressed. Once she was finished she noticed Bill was sitting on his desk silently watching her. She called for Sphinx and they left the room heading for the Great Hall.

XXXXXXX

Hermione entered the Great Hall and proceeded to the Slytherin table. She refused to sit at the Gryffindor table and chose to sit with Blaise and Draco during meals, since she spent most of her time lately with either one of them.

Draco smirked at Hermione's appearance, noticing her ruffled-up hair, her button up white shirt un-tucked, and her black skirt a little wrinkled. "Did you find out what Bill wanted?" he smirked as her faced reddened.

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked him as she sat down between Blaise and Draco.

"Well, not really," Blaise said as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate, "Except of course, we know you and the fact you're still swimming in the after glow."

"My gods!" Hermione screamed, getting everyone's attention in the Great Hall, only causing her to blush even more. "Um, sorry," she muttered, turning herself to her dinner that Blaise put on her plate.

Everyone shrugged and returned to dinner but that didn't help Hermione from feeling mortified. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never saw the two shadow's fall over her, nor did she notice the hug she was about to be wrapped in.

Hermione squealed. "Fred! George! Why are you guys here?"

"We got a few owls about a depressed someone and decided to come check it out. You OK, 'Mione? We can kick his arse," Fred said as him and George climbed over the table, receiving disapproving looks from the head table, and sat in front of the three.

"I'm OK," Hermione said, finishing her dinner.

"We heard you got a dog," George said, receiving a bark from under the table, "well that was confirmed. Let's go outside."

"OK, race you to the oak tree by the lake," Hermione said and she got up and ran from the doors, the four men following behind her and Sphinx ran next to Hermione, earning a few strange looks from everyone else. Ron and Harry saw this and followed them out of the Great Hall. Bill soon followed and Ginny followed him. Dumbledore sat there with that annoying twinkle in his eyes; Snape was suspicious and followed the group outside.

XXXXXXX

Hermione beat them all to the oak tree and collapsed onto the grass in front of the tree, laughing as she saw the figures of four men jogging to catch up. Draco appeared first and dropped himself behind Hermione, leaning his back against the tree and pulling Hermione towards him to lean on his chest. George was next and he gracefully sat down and laid his head on Hermione's legs and looked up as he saw Fred and Blaise both dropping down to sit at the feet of Draco and Hermione.

"So, Hermione," Fred started, "would you like us to kick Harry's arse? George and I have been keeping up on our fighting skills."

Fred and George both made fists and bent their arms to show Hermione their muscles. Harry, who had just walked up to the group along with Ron, gulped and started to move back but only managed to run into Ron who grunted, catching the attention of the group of five sitting on the ground.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, weakly.

Fred and George just looked at each other, silently nodded, and got up off the ground to confront Harry. Ron, who had been watching Fred and George, silently made his way to sit down next to Draco. Harry's face paled and he was trying to form a sentence in his head.

"Hey, guys, what are you...doing here?" he managed to get out.

"We came to see who the bloody bastard was that broke our 'Mione's heart," George started.

"Then we figured we'd give him a little lesson on how to properly break up with his girlfriend instead of using his best mate's little sister to cheat on his girlfriend with. Now, do you know where we could find this asshole?" Fred said smirking as Harry's face paled even more.

"Um...uh...Hermione, could we talk?" Harry said as he tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Fred! George! What are you guys doing here?" Bill asked as he walked up, knowing he was walking into a fight. He could feel the tension in the air and really didn't want to see Fred and George get banned from the school for beating up Harry. After all, it they were anywhere else Bill would of gladly let Fred and George beat him up, he was, after all, mad at Harry too.

"We wanted to pay our non-blood related sister a visit. What are you doing out here Billy boy?" Fred answered smirking as Bill scowled.

"Shut up, Fred. Don't call me Billy! God, and I'm here saving both of your arse's from being banned from this school for beating Potter up," Bill said as he noticed Harry's face pale again as he noticed that Bill wasn't protecting him, he was there to protect his brothers.

Hermione continued to sit on the ground not even bothering to look at the four men arguing at her feet. Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione to help soothe her and rubbed small circles onto her arms to keep her calm. Fred and George were here and with Draco and Hermione already mad, they didn't need all four mad, that would be a big mistake, so Draco took it upon himself to calm at least one of them down.

Ron sat watching how Draco was comforting Hermione and smiled as he realized Draco wasn't as bad as Harry thought him to be. He was there for Hermione if Harry or he couldn't be and Draco would proudly stick up for Hermione anywhere. Sometimes he wondered if Draco and Hermione would end up getting married.

Blaise sat there wondering how one girl could cause so many people to go up against one man. He knew he would defend Hermione until the day he died but he didn't once think that practically the whole Weasley clan would go up against Harry for hurting her. He knew that there was some unknown bond between the twins and Hermione and Draco, but that was as much as he knew. He knew that Bill and Hermione were secretly seeing each other but he couldn't explain why Ron was clearly avoiding sticking up for his best mate.

Hermione really didn't want to get involved with this argument. It wasn't good for her or her baby and she really didn't feel like arguing with him in front of all these people. She enjoyed the fact that all these people would stick up for her, and clearly didn't think she would have this many people. Hermione cherished the friendship she had with Ron but couldn't stand him choosing between her and Harry, she knew it had to stop. Bill was defending her for obvious reasons and Fred and George had a strong bond with her that no one could compare to.

Sphinx, whom everyone ignored, sat next to the warmth of Draco. She knew Hermione was in good hands and was content to stay next to them. She would attack anyone at the chance that they would hurt Hermione but for now she was content on sleeping, she was a puppy after all, and they needed their sleep too.

Ginny, who had walked up to the group, was scared to even confront them. She really felt bad and didn't want to see all the angry looks she would surely get from this group. She bit her tongue and took a deep breath, she had to save Harry.

"Hermione, I would love for you to tell me how you can get half my brothers, two of Slytherin's royalty, and the 'boy-who-lived' to follow you out here without food," she said, looking at Hermione.

"Shake your ass, and men will follow," Hermione said lightly with a hint of a smile on her lips. She couldn't stay mad at Ginny after all, Harry was the one who cheated on her. Sure she was mad that she hurt Draco but he clearly wasn't hurt and had been on speaking terms with her lately.

"Hmm, I think I should try that sometime," Ginny said with a smile.

The tension in the group went down and they all sighed. Fred and George sat back down, George's head back in Hermione's lap and Fred at her feet. Harry sat down and Ginny sat next to him. Bill stood and looked at the group. He snickered as he saw this group together. Blaise and Draco were clearly there for Hermione and the rest were on neutral ground between Harry and Hermione. He gave Hermione a lopsided smile and gracefully sat next to Fred.

Snape had walked up and saw them sitting together. He felt something flare up into his stomach when he saw Draco with Hermione in his arms, but he wasn't too sure on what that feeling was. He looked at the odd group and was stumped on who would have even thought they would end up being friends.

"Sorry to interrupt this Weasley reunion, but I believe, Miss Granger, you have detention?" Snape hissed as he walked up on the group.

"Oh shit!" Hermione said as she scrambled to get up. Sphinx got up, stretched and stood at Hermione's feet.

"Leave the mutt, Granger," he snarled at her.

Sphinx snarled and barked at Snape and angrily walked over to Draco, nuzzling his hand.

"I'll watch her for you, Tink," Draco said as he started to pet Sphinx.

Hermione nodded and jogged to keep up with Snape who was already stalking off.

XXXXXXX

Hermione had gotten tired of trying to keep up with Snape so she stopped running and started to walk. She was pregnant and got exhausted a lot faster than she normally would have. Once she got to the dungeons she found Snape leaning against his classroom door, smirking at her. She knew something had to be up.

"Ladies first, Granger," Snape said with his silky voice.

Hermione gulped and opened the door and stepped in. As soon as she walked in she felt the magic form around her and she gasped. Her hair turned blonde and she could feel her clothes getting smaller. She looked down and she was horrified. She was now wearing a small green dress that barely covered her butt and was sparkling. She could feel her hair being pulled up into a loose bun and a small tiara appearing on her head. She looked at her feet and noticed she had on green shoes with a white ball of fluff on them on and she then felt the wings on her back. _No, he couldn't have!_ She screamed in horror. _Oh gods, he did. I'm Tinkerbell!_ She gasped and looked at him.

Snape smirked at her distress. He found it amusing and couldn't think of a better way to get her back. He was almost tempted to laugh as he watched her mouth open and close and couple of times before she could manage to get anything out.

"How did you know?" she hissed.

"I have my ways. By the way for detention I need you to grade papers," he snarled as he walked out.

Hermione was pissed and that was using the word pissed lightly. She grumbled as she sat down at a desk and jumped back up when she sat down, the seat was cold. She muttered a warming charm and sat back down. She pulled out a quill and a bottle of red ink and grabbed the papers he had left for her to grade.

It was 12:30 when she finished her last paper and she was exhausted. She laid her head down and fell asleep, not really caring she was in the Potion's classroom.

Snape walked in around one and found her asleep. He smiled to himself and left her a note before he proceeded to bed also.

XXXXXXX

Hermione woke up with a jump and realized that it was morning. She huffed and noticed Snape had left her a note.

_Miss Granger_

_Go eat and keep warm. The spell wears off in a week._

_Professor Snape_

_Bloody bastard._ She sighed and stretched, she had to go to breakfast. As she was walking to the Great Hall she was nervous about walking in and she knew she couldn't show that she was embarrassed so when she reached the doors to the Great Hall she held her head up high and walked in.

Draco was the first to notice her and couldn't help but smile. _Snape really knows how to get revenge._ He thought as she walked towards him with a scowl on her face. Fred and George, who were sitting across from Draco and Blaise, turned to see what Draco was smiling at. They couldn't help but smile also as they saw Hermione. Blaise, who was sitting two seats next to Draco, leaving the seat in the middle for Hermione, turned and started laughing also.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were also laughing as they saw Hermione stalk into the Great Hall. They got up and made their way to Hermione as she plopped herself down in the seat between Draco and Blaise.

"So, have a nice detention?" Draco dared to ask.

Hermione was furious. She pulled out her wand and Draco's eyes got big. She muttered a spell and he turned into Peter Pan and she next turned to Fred and George and turned them into the twins, whom were lost boys. Ginny, who was laughing at Draco, never noticed Hermione raise her wand and change her into Wendy until she felt the dress on her and she gasped. She turned Harry into John, Wendy's brother and Ron into Michael, Wendy's other brother. Blaise was turned into a lost boy with a teddy bear and a blanket and she then turned to Snape. She raised her wand. She smirked at his look of horror, and turned him into Captain Hook.

Everyone instantly stopped laughing and looked at themselves. They looked at Hermione in horror and all muttered a sorry. Dumbledore, whom found this all very amusing, interrupted them.

"Good morning, everyone, I hope you are enjoying this beautiful spring day. May I introduce you to the cast of Peter Pan? Well, tuck in!" he said as he sat down and piled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

Snape had to admit, his outfit wasn't too bad, besides the fact it was burgundy and gold. His hair was long, black and curly and he had a hook for a hand, all the more menacing to the students.

Fred and George looked at each other and gasped as they couldn't change themselves back into their normal selves. They were in a pair of trousers and only a pair of trousers.

Ginny was wearing a night dress and had to admit she liked the color of her new hair. It was a dirty blonde and fell softly down her back. She muttered a sorry to Hermione and went back to the Gryffindor table to eat.

Harry and Ron were horrified. They were in night clothes and couldn't change themselves back. They looked at Hermione and glared at her, only causing her to smirk at them.

Draco was sitting there staring at his outfit. His hair was curly and he was wearing a pair of trousers with a sash of leaves running across his chest. He thought he looked pretty good.

Blaise was horrified he couldn't let go of the teddy bear or the blanket. He looked at Hermione with a helpless expression. "Please? So I can eat?" he asked her.

She nodded, muttered a charm and he was able to put the bear and blanket down. She then turned her attention back to breakfast and started to eat her eggs and bacon and sausage. She ate quietly and enjoyed her wings.

Sphinx, who was silently looking at the scene in amusement made her decision. Hermione's guardian would visit her tonight in her dreams. Normally it would take about a mouth to figure out who would best suit the owner but Hermione only took a day, which was a new record. She was spontaneous and incredibly cheerful. She forgave people easily and had no problem with seeing the good in people. She protected those she cared about and it was time for her to know her true background and where she came from. Sphinx laid her head back down on her paws and got comfortable under the table again.

XXXXXXX

Hermione had spent most of her day flying around outside. She was testing out her wings and she couldn't find a better thing to do than to fly outside. Fred and George had spent the rest of the day with her and soon forgave her and asked her kindly to remove the spell, which she did.

It was around four when Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Bill all came outside to join Fred, Hermione and George. Not too soon after that the 7 men and one girl 'Accio'ed their brooms and flew around with Hermione.

Hermione was now sitting on her bed and was ready to sleep. She had an exhausting day and wanted to sleep. She finally made up with Harry and they decided that they still wanted to be best friends. Everyone was happy because now they were once again a group of friends. She was extremely happy that her and Harry made up because she could now talk to Harry about her problems and not have to worry about them fighting about their not-so-nice break-up.

Hermione lay down and drifted off into sleep where her guardian was waiting for her.

_She was seeing through a haze and couldn't quite make out what was coming out of the smoke she was seeing. She then noticed a figure of a man walk out._

_He was a tall man and he possessed the ability to demand respect. His hair was black and his body was built like a king. It then dawned on her, he WAS a king. He had a tan body and his eyes were a rich cinnamon brown. Around his head was a bar of gold that looked like it was welded into his head._

"_Hermione, my dear, do not fear me," he said to her._

"_Who are you?" she asked as she started to bow, the air around him demanded the respect._

"_My child," he said to her as he reached out to caress her chin, "do not bow, you do not owe me that. I should be the one bowing to you."_

"_Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice._

"_I am Hotepsekhemwy, your guardian. I was the first pharaoh of the 2nd Dynasty in Egypt. I am here to protect you," he said to her._

"_You're...who?" she said in disbelief._

"_My child, just call me Hemway. I am here to protect you from something in the future. I can not tell you what for but I can offer you something," he said to her._

_A rock appeared next to her and she took the seat. She sat there looking at him in wonder. 'This man is my guardian' she thought._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I can give you wisdom, guidance and the power of unity. I am known mostly for bringing Upper and Lower Egypt together, although it was after trouble but I united them. My brother over threw me after 38 years of being pharaoh, but that doesn't matter. I was able to satisfy both sides and I was able to change. You, my dear, will have the wisdom to do this also. When you need me alls you have to do is call my name and I will come to you," he said to her._

"_Why are you protecting me? I'm not in any pharaoh's blood line," she whispered._

"_My dear, you are in my direct blood line," he said as he tilted her chin towards him, "I always protect what is mine."_

_He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and he disappeared back into the fog he came from._

Hermione woke with a start. She was related to a pharaoh. She looked at the clock and noticed that she still had another three hours of sleep. Sphinx had jumped up on her bead and was now snuggled up next to Hermione, keeping her warm. Draco was asleep next to her and his arm was gracefully wrapped around her waist. They loved each other, but in a brotherly/sisterly way and they would never change that.

Hermione found it hard to get comfortable because her wings were driving her insane. She promised to get Snape back as she wiggled little bit and once again got comfortable in Draco's arms.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: Alright, the Sphinx of Giza actually does exist and some of what I said is true, some was purely made up for the purposes of this story. You learned more about Bill and Hermione and now you see why I rated this R? Sorry, but the HG/SS will come in time. What could Draco, Fred, George and Hermione possibly have to do with each other? Snape is also involved. Anyone who can guess will defiantly get credit for being a very smart person. There was a pharaoh by that name and some of what I said was true. Sorry for those of you who don't like BW/HG. Just be patient, I promise you, soon._

_17 pages of writing, I'm very proud of myself. Please read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I own everything you haven't read/seen in Harry Potter._

XXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting on top of Bill's desk and was lazily flipping threw the papers on his desk. It was Saturday morning and her wings finally wore off that morning. She was waiting for Bill to get done with his shower because he was taking her out today to Hogsmeade. She had a few things to pick in order for her revenge on Snape to go smoothly. She was going to be getting him back tonight during dinner and Bill was helping her collect what she needed.

Sphinx, who grew a little bit in size, was currently running around Bill's classroom chasing after a ball that Hermione had charmed to float around the room. Hermione was smiling as she sat there watching her chase the ball. Hermione was deep in thought and never noticed Bill move up behind her.

"Morning, love," Bill said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Hermione just smiled and turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Bill's lips. "Ready to go, Billy?"

"Stop calling me Billy!" Bill said, "Let's go, love."

Hermione smiled sweetly and jumped off of Bill's desk. Bill, Hermione and Sphinx, who chose to go everywhere Hermione went, started their long walk to Hogsmeade.

XXXXXXX

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when Hermione, Bill and Sphinx ventured back to Hogwarts, Fred and George in tow. Hermione looked excited and George and Fred looked weary, Bill looked amused.

Hermione quickly said her goodbyes and made her way to her room, where she started to get ready for dinner that night at 6. She first charmed her hair straight and black. She put on a pair of black leather pants and a tight black button up dress shirt. She placed a top hat on her head and tinted her lips red. She then grabbed her black cloak and looked into the mirror.

She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to see Snape's face. _This is going to be the best revenge._

Hermione checked herself just one last time and headed for the Great Hall.

XXXXXXX

She found Draco waiting for her outside the Great Hall and he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. He smiled at her when he saw her walking down the corridor.

"Hey, Tink, looking sexy," Draco said teasingly when Hermione came into hearing distance.

"Hey, Drakey, you're looking sexy too," Hermione said back. Draco just smiled at Hermione and held the door open for her.

Once they were inside Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise, Draco sitting next to her. Once she noticed the last person walk into the Great Hall she stood up and climbed onto the table, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

Snape saw this and stood to leave but once he got to the side door it slammed shut and he heard a locking noise. He turned to see Granger standing on the Slytherin table smirking at him. He threw a glare at her and he stood at the door, refusing to move back to his seat.

"Hello, everyone," Hermione said, "I've been deciding to give you a little entertainment!"

Snape glared again, he knew he was in for it. "I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have turned her into Tinkerbell," he muttered to himself.

Everyone else noticed that she had her 'Snape' clothes on again and immediately turned to look at Snape who was glaring at anyone who even dared to look at him.

Hermione clapped her hands and music started to play, and she started to sing.

_I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright   
Gonna let it all hang out   
Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice   
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout _

_No inhibitions -- make no conditions   
Get a little out of line   
I ain't gonna act politically correct   
I only wanna have a good time_

Draco climbed onto the table now and was dancing with Hermione and she started the next part of the song.

_The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_   
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts -- short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction   
Color my hair -- do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!_

Snape groaned. Everyone finally understood what Hermione was doing. She made herself look like Snape, then decided to sing this song to infuriate him.

_The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take   
The chance to get out on the town   
We don't need romance -- we only wanna dance   
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_   
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts -- short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction   
Color my hair -- do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_   
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady   
Men's shirts -- short skirts   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction   
Color my hair -- do what I dare   
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel   
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy   
Can you feel it   
Come, come, come on baby   
I feel like a woman _

When Hermione was down everyone was cheering and laughing. Snape was furious, he wanted out of the Great Hall. He tried to escape until he heard some Slytherin yell "Encore!" he threw a glare at the Slytherin.

He groaned louder when he heard Hermione announce for Fred and George to come up. He heard Hermione explain to everyone that they were in a band and a few songs but that there was one Draco sang and that he was going to sing that one.

George and Fred started playing the music and Draco started singing, Hermione doing back ups.

_Wanna love ya   
Wanna bug ya   
Wanna squeeze ya   
Stupid girl _

Wanna touch ya,   
Wanna take ya,   
Wanna shut ya,   
Stupid girl.

I can't take this,   
Born to break this.

She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

I'm a loner,   
I'm a loser,   
I'm a winner,   
In my mind.

I'm a bad one,   
I'm a good one,   
I'm a sick one,   
With a smile.

I can't take this,

Born to break this.

She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

(acoustic break)   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

(whoa)

She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
She's going away,   
(She's going away)   
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

Once they were done everyone was clapping and cheering and was once again cheering for an Encore, which they gave everyone, Snape was just happy he wasn't a target for anymore songs.

_Grew up in a small town,   
And when the rain would fall down,   
I'd just stare out my window.   
Dreaming of what could be,   
And if I'd end up happy,   
I would pray. _

Try not to reach out,   
But when I tried to speak out,   
Felt like no-one could hear me.   
Wanted to belong here,   
But something felt so wrong here.   
So I'd pray,   
I could break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,   
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,   
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun,   
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.   
I'll take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,   
Sleep under a palm tree,   
Feel the rush of the ocean,   
Get onboard a fast train,   
Travel on a jet plane,   
Fall away, and break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,   
Gotta make a wish, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun,   
I won't forget all the ones that I love.   
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.

Building with a 100 floors,   
Swinging with revolving doors,   
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.   
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,   
Fly away, break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,   
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.   
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun,   
But I won't forget the place I come from.   
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.

Break away, break away

Once again everyone was cheering but this time Hermione said thanks and got done off the table and sat down to eat with Draco, Blaise, Fred and George. Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way over and sat down and harassed Hermione, Fred and George for not telling them about their band.

Hermione was about to answer when she was interrupted by Snape.

"Detention at 8 o'clock, Granger," he said and stalked away.

Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded to him. She turned back to Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George without even saying a word to Snape. He stalked off furious.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: Ok, I know this is REALLY short, and I'm sorry. Forgive me. My brain hasn't wanted to write and I had to force myself to write this. I know, I should have just left and written it when I could actually write, but I needed to get this out. I want to dedicate it to someone._

_**James Paul Salomone**_

_**July 31, 1986 – November 14, 2003**_

_**Always remembered, never forgotten.**_

_**I love you.**_

_Umm...Shania Twain, Man I feel like a woman! Cold, Stupid Girl. Kelly Clarkson, Break Away._

_Please everyone, read and review but be nice! (I know this chapter sucked!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing you recognize from the HP books and movies. I own the plot and Sphinx. Author notes at the end!_

XXXXXXX

It was seven thirty and Hermione was sitting in one of her armchairs in her room. Sphinx was asleep on the other armchair and was looking rather comfy, which made Hermione jealous. Hermione couldn't think of something better to do than to get comfy too. Unfortunately Hermione couldn't because she had a detention with Snape in thirty minutes and she needed to start heading to the dungeons in another fifteen minutes.

Hermione sat there dazed. She was staring blankly into the fire and was thinking about life. _I'm an 18 year old, I should be 17 but due to a time turner I gained a year. I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby, said best friend cheated on me with my other best friend's little sister. Said little sister cheated on my best friend. And to top it off, I'm dating my one best friend's older brother, who just so happens to be my Astronomy Professor._

As Hermione thought all this through her head there was only one conclusion she could make.

_My life belongs on muggle television!_

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was a quarter to eight and it was time for her leave. She got up from her chair, grabbed her school robes and quickly scratched Sphinx behind the ears, and left for the dungeons.

She slowly made her way to his dungeons and it was 7:59 when she made it to the door.

She stood outside the door and was just staring at the door; she was scared to walk into the room. Considering that last time she turned into Tinkerbell. Hermione was about to knock when the door opened.

"Well, Granger, I see you're scared to come in. I assure you, there are no charms," Snape said, sneering at her.

Hermione only glared at him and pushed her way through the door way. She was already angry. She went to see Dumbledore about her detentions but there was nothing he could do. The bet was over, so therefore Snape could give her as many detentions as he wanted and could take away as many points as he wanted to. So, in the nicest term possible, Hermione was pissed.

"Granger," Snape snarled, "I need you to go and re-arrange my potion ingredients and then I need you to re-stock the ingredients. The equipment is on the table and the ingredients are there too. I'll be grading papers at my desk so don't screw up!" he snapped the last part at her and stalked away.

Now Hermione was angrier. She didn't know what else to do, so she gave him a hand gesture behind his back and started to think about what to do first. She decided to re-arrange the ingredients first and when that was done she would re-stock the ingredients. The re-arranging was done in 45 minutes and she was just starting to grind up frog's tongues when she felt Snape's eyes on her.

Hermione looked up and her eyes met Snape's. She was unsettled to find a look of hunger and loneliness in his eyes. She could understand the loneliness, she couldn't remember the last time she ever saw him with a girl, but she couldn't understand the hunger. What did he want? What was he hungry for?

Snape noticed Hermione studying him and quickly made his gaze icy. Hermione sighed when she realized he was closing up again. She didn't know how to help the man. He wouldn't let anybody in to help him. She decided that she would go out on a limb here and try and get him to talk to her.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned him.

"Granger, get back to work!" Snape snarled, secretly wishing that his brain would just allow him to be nice to the girl.

Hermione nodded and continued to go back to grinding frog's tongues. When she was done she started dumping them into bottles and went to put them away on the shelf. When she came back she started to work on cutting some flower petals that they used in some healing potions. As she was putting those into bottles she felt Snape's gaze on her again. She ignored it this time and made her way into his storage area to put the bottles away. When she came out Snape was sitting at the desk she was working at.

"Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Miss Granger, I- never mind," Snape started but finished his statement. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, I would be honored if you would become my potions apprentice," Snape said, secretly afraid she would say no.

"Do you mean that, sir?" Hermione asked, inside she was ecstatic.

"Granger, I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it," Snape growled at her.

"Of course, sorry. May I ask why?"

"I believe you just asked, Miss Granger, but yes I will answer you. You are an excellent potion brewer, you're 18 and you created your own birth control potion, which lasts a great amount longer than other potions, and you work carefully around ingredients and potions. You deserve to become a Potions Mistress and I would be honored if you would become my apprentice," Snape said.

"I would be honored to be your apprentice, Professor Snape, but will you be able to deal with a baby next January?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, I plan to have you done with this apprentice by November, two months before that baby will even be born. You have the mind to finish this within five months, but you must be willing to work during the summer holidays, are you?"

"Of course, sir, I would work during the summer holidays. What else would I do? Will I be living in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Miss Granger-"

"Call me Hermione," Hermione said.

"Hermione, yes you will be living in the castle. And I certainly hope you will not find something better to do during the summer holidays since you will be spend most of July and August here. You will get the last week of July and the first week of August off to do what you like. Can you work with that?" Snape told her.

"Sure I can work with two weeks. Sir, where do you go those two weeks?"

"I go to my family home in Greece those two weeks. I'm usually there for the whole month of August and return the day before the school term starts but I will go those two weeks instead of the month of August."

"Greece? I've always wanted to go there. You know, sir, you don't have to stay at Hogwarts if you don't want to," Hermione said.

"What are you suggesting, Hermione?" Snape asked. He could see her brain working already.

"Well, as I'm sure you were in love with potions when you were a child, and you loved potions when you went to school, I'm sure you have a fully working potions room?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Yes, Hermione, you are correct to assume so."

"Well, why don't we just go there? I get to go to the one country I've always wanted to go to, and you get to go home," Hermione answered in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"Granger," he growled and he smirked when he saw Hermione wince, "you can not enter my family home. Or, I should say, you can enter my home but you can not spend the night. You would not live to see the next sun rise."

"Why's that, sir?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"My house is warded against mudbloods', such as yourself," he winced this time when he saw rejection go through her eyes at the word mudblood, "Hermione, don't take that wrong. If it was up to me, I would allow you in my family home, but the wards are set up by my grandparents and they will not tell my parents how to take it down. I will try to contact my grandparents, will that work for you?"

"Wow! I've always wanted to go to Greece. Sir, I could just find a home near by to rent, you know?" Hermione said.

"Granger, you will not be renting a house while you are in Greece. If we go to Greece you _will _be living in my family home," and in my bed, if I have anything to do with it, he silently added. The hunger flashed in his eyes again, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

Hermione nodded and started on the ingredients again, only this time it was the help of Professor Snape. With both of them working they quickly got done in about an hour and fifteen minutes. When Snape checked the clock he noticed that it was thirty minutes after curfew.

"Hermione, I will walk you to Draco's room, I assume you can make it to your room from there?" Snape asked as she was finishing cleaning up the tools.

Hermione nodded and finished putting away the equipment and when she was done she followed Snape out of the dungeon and fell into sync with his step. In less than five minutes they were standing outside Draco's entrance to his room and they were staring at each other.

"Miss Granger, if I may ask one more question. Why Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, nervously, staring at an invisible spot on the wall above her head.

"Because he's older, more intelligent than most of the boys here and he's more experienced with relationships," Hermione answered, trying to read something, anything, in his face.

Snape nodded and swiftly turned around and started stalking down the hallway towards his personal chambers. Hermione stood there watching him stalk down the hallway. When he was out of sight she sighed and walked into Draco's room to see a site she never wanted to see again.

XXXXXXX

Hermione looked at the site in front of her in horror. Lucius was holding Draco under _Crucio_ and a very bloody Blaise Zabini was lying on the ground next to Draco's bed.

"Where is she, Draco? Where is the mudblood bitch?" Lucius sneered at Draco, who was lying on the floor withering in pain.

"Father, you do not need to know where she is! It is none of your concern!" Draco snapped back.

Draco paled when he saw Hermione walk in and Lucius just turned to see what he was looking at. The first smile Hermione had even seen on the blonde man's face blossomed and that scared Hermione all on its own. Blaise paled also, realizing Hermione had just put herself in danger, without even knowing it.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here? It looks like I have the mudblood after all. Don't I Draco?" Lucius asked as he lifted the spell off of Draco. Lucius started stalking towards Hermione.

Hermione started walking backwards and Lucius waved his hand and the door slammed shut. Hermione looked over to Blaise who defenseless and couldn't do anything, he was too injured. Draco was on the brink of unconsciousness and wouldn't be of any help either. So she did the last thing she could think of.

She screamed.

"You fucking bitch!" Lucius screamed and he charged forward and covered her mouth with his hand. He then pulled her into his body and stroked a line down her body with his free hand.

Hermione tensed and tried to pull back which only caused Lucius to put a silencing charm off and take his hand away from her mouth and wrap it around her waist, pulling her to his body. _Great, Granger, get out of this one!_ She told herself.

Lucius continued to look at her viciously and Hermione continued to try and shrink back from him. Draco was still trying to struggle to stay in the realm of the conscious but soon lost out and he slumped to the ground in defeat. Blaise was trying to get his hand-eye coordination working correctly but it was getting too late. Lucius was already dragging Hermione towards the fireplace and Blaise watched helplessly as Hermione and Lucius were lost in the flames.

XXXXXXX

When Draco regained consciousness he realized he was in the hospital wing and Pomfrey was rushing about. He noticed Harry sitting by his bed and Blaise was sitting in another chair on the other side of his bed. Bill was standing next to Severus and Albus at the bottom of his bed, all waiting for Pomfrey to get done. Draco assumed he was about to be assaulted by questions.

Bill was waiting patiently, or as patiently as he could get, for Pomfrey to finish up with Draco. Bill wanted to know what happened to Hermione. After all, it was his pregnant girlfriend that was missing. Harry was brewing inside and all he wanted to do was rip someone's head off, anyone would do.

Once Pomfrey was done Albus put up a silence charm and turned to look at Draco.

"What happened, Draco?" Albus asked.

"Well it all happened pretty quickly, really. I was sitting in my room getting ready for bed and Blaise came in talking to talk to me about Sphinx, Hermione's dog, running around in the corridors. As we were talking I heard a noise coming from the Slytherin common room and before I could find out what happened my father walked in," Draco started and winced as he tried to sit up.

After Blaise helped Draco sit up, Draco continued, "Blaise tried to go after him after he kept asking up where Hermione was. I don't know what he needed her for, but I did not want my father getting his hands on her. When my father knocked Blaise in the face with his fist and then kicked him, Blaise was out. He then kept on performing _Crucio_ and then Hermione walked in.

"She tried to back away but my father grabbed a hold of her. I tried to help but everything turned black. Is Hermione OK?" Draco finished.

Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at Draco.

"What? What happened to her?" Draco demanded.

"Drake," Blaise said, "he took her. He took Hermione."

Draco jumped up from the bed and tried to get out but Harry and Blaise held him back. "Guys, let me go!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus started, "Draco, you can't go. You are not in well condition and Lucius will be expecting you to come for her. Mr. Potter and I will be going and I can assure you that we will not return back to this castle unless Miss Granger is with us. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, thank you," Draco said as he lay back down.

Harry and Severus made their way out of the hospital wing and headed straight for the apperation point outside of Hogwarts grounds.

Harry was furious. _The war is over, Voldemort is gone this is not supposed to happen! No one is supposed to get hurt anymore! Why Hermione? Why did it have to be her?_ Harry sighed and turned to Snape as they put together their plan.

Snape, like Harry, was also furious but he was also scared. He finally had to admit it to himself. _You love Granger, Snape, admit it. I love her, and now she could possibly be dead. How did this happen? She's my student!_ Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to Harry to focus on their plan.

XXXXXXX

Hermione woke up to the feeling of being watched. She noticed that she had to be below ground because the temperature had to be around 40 degrees and she was shivering. She could feel a draft and looked down to realize she was only in her knickers and bra. She then heard a noise in a corner and she turned to see Lucius leaning against the wall.

"You know, Miss Granger," Lucius started as he stalked towards her, "it really is not looked too great upon a pregnant 7th year, and I believe I am going to have to fix this. Don't you think so?" He sneered as he twirled his wand around in his hand.

"No!" Hermione said as she started to back away, "you can't kill him!"

"My, my, bit defensive? Well, no need to worry. I can fix that too. You know, my dear, you really shouldn't have been so un-cooperative. I can give you money, fame and power. Anything you could ever want. All's I need is you, as my wife," Lucius said as he came closer to her.

_My gods, Severus or someone, help me! _Hermione started to quiver; she was getting more and more scared. She jumped when she felt herself hit the wall. Lucius took that opportunity to pin her against the wall.

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there as he fondled her body before she heard two pops in the room. Her eyes shot open and her eyes filled with relief, she saw Severus and Harry standing behind them with their wands raised. Harry was looking pissed and Severus was livid. Severus took Lucius by surprise and quickly stunned him.

"Well, that was too easy," Harry said and he started to approach Hermione.

"Too easy," Severus said, "let's go. Are you OK, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her heard and started to cry. Severus slipped his robes off his shoulders and draped it around hers so she was covered. He then gently picked her up in his arms and he let him smile softly as she snuggled up in his arms.

XXXXXXX

Hermione woke and realized she was back in her Head Girl rooms and the only people in the room were Draco and Bill. _I guess I should talk to Bill now. I can't keep acting like we are going to make something out of our relationship when I don't feel anything but lust._

Hermione's movement shook the two men out of their dream world and they both smiled at Hermione. Hermione quickly gave Draco a hug and with a quick kiss on her cheek, Draco left the room. He could sense she needed to talk to Bill.

_Here goes nothing. _"Bill, we need to talk."

XXXXXXX

_A/N: ok so I know I took forever with my updating, and I'm sorry. I've had quite a few complications lately and my top priority was my papers for school, I can't graduate without doing my senior English paper. So I apologize and I hope you forgive me! I'm also sorry for leaving the chapter off at her and Bill. I can tell you that SS/HG will start n next chp or the one after that._

_As you may notice I have mentioned the sex of the baby._

_Thank you to anyone who kindly told me that my last chapter was good and that they liked it. I truly thought it sucked._

_Thank you,_

_Sam-e_

_Read and Review!!:) Please? (I asked nicely)_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, JK owns it all, except for my plot, of course. _ALSO, THE LONG AWAITED MYSTERY BEHIND FRED, GEORGE, DRACO AND HERMIONE'S CONNECTION IS REVEALED!_**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 10**

Bill smiled sadly and motioned for her to continue. He had a feeling which direction this conversation was going.

"Bill as much as I love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you. I just feel lust towards you and I can't keep going on in a relationship like that. I'd feel like I was using you, and I don't like that feeling. I had a relationship like this with Harry. I loved him, I still do, but he doesn't love me, he only lusted after me. I ended up getting hurt and I respect you too much to do that to you Bill, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

Bill smiled weakly at her and nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, Hermione. Thank you for telling me and not stringing me along like a lovesick fool."

"No problem, Bill," Hermione said, "also, I have a cousin, Mandy, who would probably like to meet you. She's 24 and I think she would enjoy meeting you, and I think you'd like her. She's also a witch, the _only _other witch in my family. What do you say? Would you like to meet her?"

"That would be great, Hermione! I would love to meet her," Bill said before he got up and gave Hermione a quick kiss on her forehead and left her room. Hermione drifted off to sleep as she saw him leave and didn't see Harry or Draco come into her room.

XXXXXXX

When Hermione came to she found Draco and Harry asleep in armchairs. They had conjured up two armchairs, one on each side of her bed, and she must have been out of it for while because they were both asleep. She watched them silently in their sleep and while she was looking at Harry her heart broke again.

"Hermione, move on," Draco said quietly as he saw Hermione stare at Harry longingly.

Hermione jumped when she realized she was caught looking at Harry. "I know Draco, but it's hard. I'm pregnant with his child! I can't just forget that I ever loved him. It's hard Draco, and I can't do it alone," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, Tink, you're not doing this alone. You've got me, Blaise, Fred, George, Bill, even Ron! You won't be alone Hermione, ever," Draco said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it to enforce the fact that he was always there for her.

Harry meanwhile heard everything that was being said and couldn't help but feel guilty for making Hermione hurt. He couldn't make himself love her and he felt that he should have suspected something like this. For some reason, that he couldn't explain, his anger flared up.

"Really, Hermione? Is becoming pregnant have some kind of plot behind it; to keep me in your life because you're having my child? I should have known something was up! When you didn't show up at the final battle with me and Ron you knew we would be angry! Is this your way to ensure that you would always have us?" Harry snarled as he jumped up out of his chair.

"Harry you don't understand what happened that night of the final battle!" Hermione said back.

"Really, then, make me understand!" Harry snapped back.

"I can't Harry, it's not that easy," Hermione whispered sadly.

"I should have known, Hermione, I should have known. You don't have a reason, do you? Why weren't you there when I needed you Hermione? Is the only reason you had this relationship because you knew I didn't love you? Were you trying to make up for ditching me when I needed you most?" Harry snarled.

"Harry, you don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't. You are no friend of mine anymore, Granger," Harry snapped back before he stalked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry felt betrayed. He and Ron had left last August to defeat Voldemort in the final battle. Hermione and he had just started going out a month or two before hand and nothing was really happening between them. They were both 100 virgins at the time of the battle and when he came back they both lost their virginity.

Harry was upset at Hermione last August because she never showed up at the final battle to help Ron and him and that royally ticked him off. He felt betrayal by his girlfriend and couldn't find a reason for her not to be there. When he came home 2 days after the final battle and found her, Draco, Fred and George all passed out in headquarters he got angry. So he had angrily woken them up.

"_Hermione!" Harry screamed as he bent down to the couch where she was laying to scream in her ear. _

_Hermione jumped up and bumped right into Harry's fore-head. She looked around the room and noticed George, Fred and Draco all lying on the floor. She knew that it looked bad._

"_Harry, it's not how it looks," Hermione started._

_George, Fred and Draco all woke up from Harry's screaming and quickly jumped up to help defend Hermione. They could obviously tell that this argument was going to get out of hand._

"_Really, Hermione, how _does_ it look then?" Harry snarled._

"_Harry, we helped you more than you know!" Hermione said._

"_You weren't even there, Hermione! How could you help?" Harry snapped back at her._

"_Harry, I can't tell you! I will when the time comes, but I can't right now. I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said sadly._

_Harry continued to glare at Hermione and Hermione sighed in defeat. She couldn't tell Harry what was going on, or what happened so she did the next thing she could think of. She took Harry up to his room and gave him what he wanted the most; to lose his virginity. Harry wanted to know what was going on but gave into Hermione right away and let the final battle slip away until a later time._

As Harry thought about it, he was furious with himself. He shouldn't have let Hermione use sex on him to make him forget about what happened and why not only Hermione but Fred, George and Draco weren't at the final battle. Harry stupidly let his hormones get in the way of what he wanted and he swore that he would never let that happen again. They were gradating in a little over three weeks and he wouldn't talk to Hermione until he got some answers. Pregnant with a child of his, or not, he would get his answers.

XXXXXXX

Draco had tried to comfort Hermione after Harry left but she just kept crying. He didn't know what he could do for her so he crawled into bed next to her and cradled her in his arms. He knew what really happened the night of the final battle, he just wished that Hermione was ready to come out and tell everyone.

Once Hermione stopped crying she started thinking about the night of the final battle. She knew why Harry was mad, and she knew that he had a right. _If only he really knew what happened._ That was when Hermione made her choice, she would tell Harry, the whole school at the graduation feast. She would tell everyone together. That night was stilling playing in her head over and over again and all she could do was cry. Harry had no idea how much Draco, Fred, George and herself really helped him.

_Draco, Fred, George and Hermione had been working hard ever since April, only five months before the final battle occurred. Professor Snape was helping them, mainly because it was his job as a 'grounder' for them. Neither of the four of them were ready for what was about to be bestowed upon them, but they did it anyway. They were the only hope the wizarding world had._

_They were all sitting in Headquarters, Snape included, when Harry got a blast of pain through his scar. Harry immediately rushed to Dumbledore at Hogwarts and when Harry came back he grabbed Ron and Ginny. He attempted to drag Hermione, Fred, George and more or less Draco and Snape with him, none of them would go. Harry was furious and stormed out of the house with Ron and Ginny, whom both glared at the five of them before they left._

_Once they were gone all five of them took a shot of fire-whiskey and flooed to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office and when they arrived he quickly briefed them on where Harry and Voldemort were battling. All five of them apparated themselves through Hogwarts wards to the battling ground._

_When the world stopped moving they found themselves in front of a large mansion that was dark and gloomy. They all shared a look before they started to head towards the front doors. Hermione reached the door first and sighed. She didn't want to go in but she knew she had to. She waved her hand around the door handle and it opened with a click, everyone followed her in._

_All five of them found a room to get ready in so once they were ready they could just walk out and be in the middle of the battle. They were preparing for the right time to walk out and confront Voldemort; they were waiting until they could go without anyone realizing who they were._

_Once Hermione saw Ginny and Ron fall to the ground, luckily only hit with a minor curse, she looked around the room nervously before she nodded to them. It was time to go. Hermione was in a baby blue, silk gown, which hugged her body in all the right places. Her hair was cascading down her back in soft curls. Draco was wearing a pair of black pants with a brown button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Fred had on a pair of navy blue pants and light blue button-up shirt. His sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows. George was wearing a similar outfit, only his pants were a blood red and his shirt was a deep red, that almost looked black._

_All four of them nodded to each other and Hermione opened the door and stalked out of the room, George, Fred and Draco all following her; Snape would go back to Headquarters and wait for them. Once Hermione stepped into the room everybody stopped moving and Voldemort stared at them in wonder._

_Ginny's leg was bleeding and Ron was holding his arm to his body as blood gushed out of a gash on his arm. Harry was lying on the floor, panting when Hermione walked in. Harry looked up in wonder, he couldn't quite make out the faces because he had lost his glasses some time during the duel between him and Voldemort, but something looked oddly familiar about the shapes of them._

_Hermione, Draco, George and Fred all positioned themselves according to directions on a compass. Draco was placed at the North point, representing Earth; Hermione was at the East point, representing Air; George was at the South point, representing Fire; Fred was at the West point, representing Water. Hermione, Draco, Fred and George were all elemental wizards and together they were the most powerful witch and wizards in the whole wizarding world. Well, except for their _wonderful_ Grounder, Snape, he was their only tie to this world._

_Once they were all situated Draco started at the North point. He placed his feet at shoulder width and faced his palms towards the ground, grabbing the power the Earth was giving him. He started to glow a deep, emerald green. When Draco started to glow green Hermione started to spin in her place. Once arm was above her head and the other was wrapped around her stomach, she was grabbing the power from the wind. Once she stopped in place her hair was whipping around and she started to glow a soft, pale blue._

_Once Hermione started to glow blue, George started his. He placed his feet at shoulder length and started to rub his hands together. Once George had enough friction in his hands he spread his hands apart and a ball of orange light was in his hand, representing fire. Then when the ball was done collecting the power from fire, George started to glow a beautiful, soft orange. Once Fred saw George begin to glow orange, he placed his feet just like his brother. He turned his palms upwards, opposite of Draco, and started to concentrate on the water in the air. Once his power started to grab the power the water was giving him he started to glow a bright white._

_When all four of them were glowing they all turned to Voldemort who was in shock. Harry was lying on the ground, trying to figure out who these people were, trying to find out who just saved his life. He could recognize that there was one girl in the group; he could see the long beautiful hair whipping around. She was the closest to him so he couldn't tell what the other people looked like._

_Hermione started spinning again and she collected George, Fred and Draco's powers from their hands and combined them with hers. Once she was done combining them she molded them into a ball and faced Voldemort who was slowly creeping towards the wall._

"_You can not run, Tom Riddle," she said, her voice echoing off the wall._

_Voldemort's eyes widened but before he could do anything Hermione threw the ball of light at him and he screamed a noiseless scream as his body burned on the spot and only a pile of ashes was left. Lord Voldemort was gone, never to return._

_Hermione turned to look at the room and saw Ginny on the ground hurt, Ron lying next to his sister, trying to protect her, hurt. Harry was the closest to her and she could see the blood streaming down his face, he was hurt too. All three of them were pale and looked like they were losing a lot of blood, so Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she collected the rest of her power and threw the rest of her power, draining herself, towards the three, healing them._

_Hermione collapsed onto the ground and before Harry, Ron or Ginny could realize who they were, George grabbed Hermione's body and apparated out of there; Fred and Draco following along. Once they got back to headquarters Snape was sitting on a couch in the living room, waiting for them. Once he saw George holding Hermione's body, he could only think of the worst._

"_Is she dead?" Snape asked slowly._

"_No," Draco answered, "she drained herself to heal Potter and the two Weasley's. They were dying, could you expect her to do anything less than save their lives?"_

_Snape just smirked and took her body from George. He laid her down onto the couch he just got off of and checked her vitals. "She will be fine, she just needs to rest. I suggest all of you rest too; she probably used a good bit of your power too. This witch is one powerful witch, and you're lucky she didn't kill herself saving them. If she had, all three of you would have lost a good deal of power without your fourth point."_

_They all nodded and Snape left to go inform Dumbledore of everything. Hermione was left lying on the couch and Fred, George and Draco all fell asleep on the floor next to the couch, making sure that when Hermione woke up, they would know. Unfortunately, this was how Harry found them; they all knew it looked bad._

Hermione started to cry as she finished the flashback. She knew Harry had a reason, she wasn't doubting that, she was just upset that he would think she purposely got herself pregnant so she could always guarantee him her life; it was nothing like that. Hermione was 18, she didn't want a child at this age but she wasn't going to shun her child, she just wished Harry could accept what happened last summer, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Harry wanted to know and she knew that he was stubborn and he wouldn't stop until he told her.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to know; well it was, only a little bit though. She didn't want the publicity and she didn't want Harry to feel weird around her, she felt that he would have felt threatened to have a girlfriend, or even a best friend, more powerful than him. She never thought to consider that Harry would accept that and still be her friend even if he did know. He would have gladly given her some of his publicity, if only to get rid of his ridiculous name he had gotten.

XXXXXXX

Severus was sitting by his fire, nursing a glass of fire whiskey, thinking about Hermione. He didn't want her to get hurt, ever. He swore to himself that he would never let her get hurt again. This brought him to his next problem; would he tell her he loved her? He figured he should, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could give them a try. After all, she did give Bill Weasley a try, and he figured, why not him?

_That's it Snape, you will tell her you love her after graduation._

He threw back another shot of firs whiskey and got up to go stalk the halls, he needed to think.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: Ok, here's chapter 10, and I hope you like it! I'm sorry I took so long, but I had midterms the last two weeks, and I for once actually had to study. One of the colleges I'm applying to is going to look for my midterm grades. Heh, not to mention I got in a bit of trouble with my parents on New Years, heh if you would like to know, I shall tell you. My boyfriend and I **finally** talked out our problems (smile, I'm happy). I hope you liked how I broke Bill and Hermione up. I didn't want to completely break Bill's heart, so I figured 'Why not set him up with someone else?'_

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and if I may, I shall advertise my other story. 'The Forgotten Child' it's a GeWeasley/HeGranger story…check it out!_

_I also shall be adding up my wonderful gifts I get from reviews. How weird can your gifts get? I've a cookie and a 100 points so far!_

_Also, next chapter, we find out where Sphinx has been this whole time!_

_Please, Review, I love to read them! 3,164 words:)_

_Sam-e_


End file.
